The Heart and His King
by Golden Seashells
Summary: The King of Falacia Air has been searching for a bride across the different Realms of the Earth, he needs to find his Kingdom’s Heart. Eventually the King takes a bride by force... But what does this mean for the pair? And the Kingdom? 1x2 3x4 SLASH
1. Chapter 1

The Heart and His King

**The Heart and His King**

**A/N:** This is a story I have been writing just for fun, I have put it up and plan to continue it, be warned it contains homosexuality if this offends please leave now. I have now gained myself a wonderful beta to point out common mistakes in my writing, so I would hope grammar and spelling errors are to a minimum. Thank you Shi! Overall hope you enjoy it lol and Review! :P

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Gundum Wing this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

**Summary**

_The King of Falacia Air Kingdom has been searching for a bride across the different Realms of the Earth, he needs to find his Kingdom's Heart. But time and frustration has drawn on, the King never having desired a mate to start with, so out of annoyance he takes a bride, one that not only despises him but one from the Rastllee Kingdom, the Realm known for its loyalty to its land and love for the outdoors. The now named Prince has powers inconceivable being married into the Falacia Air Realm but his rage at the forced marriage burns…. What is going to happen between the newly chosen Heart and the current King?_

_A story of politics, bright emotions and a deep swirl of love and hate…._

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Author:** Look up...

**Beta**: Ladyshi

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships

"Good evening students." An old women greeted somewhat sharply. "Today, as I have previously announced, the King of the Falacia Air Kingdom has arrived and will be searching for a suitable life partner. As already discussed the King has no preference of gender and will pick a partner due to suitability to his own requirements of one to help run the Kingdom and give him the support he needs of a significant other. The Kingdom as it's known is one of influential standing and far away from our own lands. However, we are honouring the treaty and allowing the King to search throughout all schools in the hopes he will find his partner."

Duo groaned, slouching down even further in his seat at the wooden table, "Just what we need more stuck up royals prancing around." He whined, the purple eyed teen then sending a mischievous grin to his now affronted best friend; the friend in question a very beautiful blonde who also happened to be the future King of the Arabian Lands.

"I am not stuck up." Quatre responded huffily, taking a dainty bite of the dinner set out before him.

Duo laughed, eyes sparkling. "Noooo of course you aren't." He joked. Duo Maxwell being one of the rare privileged individuals to actually find out Quatre's secret linage, the blonde being the Prince of Arabia, but also high on the assassination list. Due to this the prince was to be in hiding for some time and complete his final schooling years outside of his own country for protection.

The school they were both in was a large, old building that was practically the only schooling area for miles in the northern regions of the Rastllee Kingdom. Over six hundred adolescents attended the live in building and hopefully exited specializing in a certain area. Whether healing or fighting with the sword the options were endless and Duo still hadn't figured out what he was going to specialize in yet; his expertise in thieving and spying. Of course he never told that to the North Aster School when requesting entrance.

Duo was in fact an orphan since birth and grew up on the streets, it only being Solo, one who had cared for him in his childhood, that made it possible to attend; having put away a measure of gold coins to pay for the entrance fee.

Quatre smiled then, in good nature nudging his playful friend, far too used to Duo's quips to take true offense. "But Duo, just think, this might be your chance to rise to riches and fortune, wooing the handsome King who shall cover you in jewels and name villages in your honour. Just imagine how romantic it would be." The intelligent blonde teased, enjoying the expression of horror covering the teen's face, Duo gagging at the thought.

"That's..that's horrible Quat. Don't say things like that ew." Duo disagreed, face scrunching causing a few others in the hall sitting nearby to laugh.

The prince poked out his tongue playfully, blue eyes glinting "You did start it Sire Maxwell, I just thought I should explain the beauty of royalty to one as lowly as yourself." Quatre's words filled with laughter, actually giggling at the dirty look Duo sent him in response.

"Ha ha" Duo muttered dryly, not offended in the least but more annoyed that Quatre had managed to get one up on him...but then that wasn't such a surprise the pretty blonde had to be the most cunning, manipulative individual he'd ever met in his life time and being a thief he'd met a lot. "Anyway..." Duo continued, "How long will they be staying? And HEY how come YOU don't have to do the same thing, all the searching and so on?" The braided teen queried hotly as if Quatre had purposefully been hiding it from him.

The aquamarine eyed youth blinked before hiding a smile behind the goblet of juice in his hands. "Unlike Falacia Air Kingdom, the Prince of Arabia is to choose a partner by his eighteenth birthday else the Arabian King will choose one for his son and that Duo, is only if I'm the Heir."

At his friend's curious look Quatre continued. "Yes I know I am heir, but I do not mind my father or the people choosing my wife or partner if I do not find someone in the next year. I do not mind that choice. However the King of Falacia needs to marry by his third year of reign and from what I've heard he has reigned over the Kingdom since the age of fifteen. His father died suddenly you understand, until then his first name in unknown and he is only known as Falacia Air or King on the day he announces his choice of bride he will also divulge his name."

Wide purple eyes stared at the small blonde. "Wow Quebean how do you know that much stuff." Duo murmured, partially shocked at all the information. "So you're saying ...he's what... got to find a bride this year right? Making him eighteen soon? The same age as us."

Quatre nodded "Yes."

Duo hummed tapping his chin experimentally "Well guess I wish him luck." The thief grinned. "Although I have to say I still think royals have sticks up their rears."

Quatre spluttered, cheeks pink, causing Duo to break into his own version of maniacal laughter.

"Excuse me." A voice said coldly, causing Quatre to glance behind himself and pale somewhat, hand reaching out to grab at Duo and shake him out of his hysterical fit. Unfortunately the hurried move shoved the slender brunette straight off the wooden seat and caused the lithe teenager to tumble into the stranger that had panicked Quatre.

A yelp from Duo and a thump was heard in the large hall then silence, the whole student body watching the unfortunate interaction winced inwardly, there just a pile of entwined limbs and two confused people at the feet of a rather bemused looking King. A whine was the first sound heard. A rather annoyed amethyst eyed teenager then beginning to attempt to struggle free. "Hell how much do you eat! Get off me! You weigh a tonne." Duo muttered unsuccessfully trying to get out from under the currently silent human. A frustrated sigh came from the slender thief, "Really...Seriously get the HELL off!

The other male grunted and slowly got to his hands and knees glaring down at the purple eyed teen. "Shut up before I kill you." He muttered, navy blue eyes flashing in annoyance.

Deep purple eyes narrowed, before Duo shoved the other hard, sending the other teenager flying onto his back, Duo jumping up to his feet and brushing himself down. "You really need to lose weight." He muttered without even having glanced at the shell shocked male still on the floor. "...and work on your manners." He added as an after thought.

Quatre covered his eyes, unable to bring himself to watch Duo slowly destroy himself any longer. The man on the floor definitely was part of the King's procession and maybe even a body guard. Duo was making himself a bad enemy.

The man on the ground recovered, seemingly a split second after he somehow worked through his shock of Duo just being Duo, getting to his feet and grabbing the orphan's arm harshly, the grip causing the brunette to flinch. "How DARE you treat the royal body guard in such a manner." He spat, navy eyes burning "And talk about the King in such a way. You will show respect Rastlleeian."

Duo smiled sweetly. "Well you can't be much of a body guard if you let me just fall into you, can you? And you are fat." The braided teen reaching out with his free hand and pinching some non existent pudge he supposedly saw, grinning at the flush of pink that touched the stranger's cheeks for a second. Duo winked at the amused uni-banged teenager watching the exchange. "Sorry King, I was just stating some facts that's all meant no offense" he murmured playfully. "Right Quatre?"

The blonde winced, still hiding behind his hand. "Really Duo leave me out of this please, you may destroy what credit you have on your own."

Duo laughed slightly, waiting for the body guard to release him. "Hee let go of the boy." A bemused voice ordered, there being a heavy silence before the now known bodyguard Hee followed the King's orders. "So what is your full name?" The emerald eyed man asked. "And yours as well young one" he added directing the question to the pretending to be invisible prince.

Duo smirked at the presently fuming body guard across from him. "The name's Duo Maxwell, I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie." He joked, bowing playfully to the tall royal before him.

Quatre sighed, turning and getting to his feet resigning himself to the awkward situation. "Quat Rebarbra Sire." The blonde replied, to prevent giving away his lineage, the prince giving his fake name and not that of Quatre Rebarbra Winner. Quatre not bowing like Duo however it being against the customs of his Kingdom seeing as he was a prince.

The chestnut haired royal smiled. "And how old may you be Quat and Duo?"

The blonde gave a smile back "We are seventeen, we turn eighteen next year." Not missing the flicker of surprise in the green eyes before him, like most, the King astonished at Quatre's age, the blonde looking like a twelve year old so innocent and sweet most of the time.

"It is a pleasure." He eventually said with a smile, green eyes warm sliding between both of them. "If I may make a request?"

Quatre's head tilted ever slightly reading the undertone to the King's words, Duo more interested in the rather irritated body guard's sword then what the royal was saying. "Of course if it's in our power it is yours." The blonde responded, his political skills surfacing.

The royal smiled. "It is appreciated. I would ask if you both will attend a meal with me, so that I may get to know you more. As you know I search for a significant other so your humour interests me I would appreciate a few hours of your time to see if a match is at all possible."

Quatre was somewhat frozen not knowing how to respond. Being a Prince himself any form of match making was a very social and regulated thing in his Kingdom so a casual dinner was not so accepted by his country. "Er...well." Quatre murmured for once at loss for words.

The King quickly responding, "Do I not meet your expectations?" He voiced sounding hurt, Quatre's empathetic heart however instantly picking up that he was being led on. The blonde however deciding it was not worth the distress.

"You give me too much honour." He responded in apology. "Of course I shall attend a dinner."

Duo however had gone white, and laughed nervously when green eyes settled on him. "And you Duo Maxwell?"

The slender teen gave a fake grin. "I'm sure there are many more boys nicer looking then me." He joked, eyes already beginning to slide, looking for an escape.

The King frowned "Beauty is not the only requirement for a partner and I do not see any problems with your appearance you do not need to try to formulate some escape. Do you not find me suitable?"

The braided teen laughed weakly, scratching the side of his cheek beginning to look quite ill. "...Well… you see King I didn't realise you liked men and not that you are not attractive." He attempted, voice strained. "But I like women or...a different type of man."

"A different type of man?" The green eyed King queried sounding interested. "Like what."

Duo cursed his mouth for saying something so absurd. "... Ah.. someone not so tall." He blurted out, causing the Royal to raise a brow, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes.. yes I like ah...short ah fat men...like Hee here!" He made up hurriedly getting an astounded look from the body guard in question, flat out amusement from the king and a look of 'You idiot.' from his best friend.

Duo wrapped his arms around the slighter taller bodyguard, as if he could hide behind Hee from the King looking for a bride. "Yes, I like guys like that. You're too ...er...tall and skinny no offense."

A smile danced on the King's lips. "None taken." He sighed heavily as if pained. "Well then I will withdraw my offer of dinner tonight seeing as you are much more interested with wooing my body guard then myself." Laughter flickered in the green eyes, "Maybe it is you two that require some time alone. I will organise it if you like of course."

At the words, Duo leapt away from the King's bodyguard as if he was a hot coal. "Oh that's really generous of you, we must talk about it again...but I have chores so farewell." He called taking off in a run and out the main hall

Quatre groaned at his friend's idiocy, while Hee smirked ever slightly at how transparent the purple eyed teen had been.

The king smiled tucking the blonde's hand through his arm. "Come let us have a real dinner, I like your friend. He lightens up a day immensely."

The prince relaxed at the words, blue eyes glowing in amusement. "Yes Duo definitely knows how to make someone laugh."

The chestnut haired man glanced down at the blonde as they walked, Hee steps behind. "So tell me more about yourself, you are very beautiful but who are you? That is what I'd like to know." The tall man amused at the flush that lit up the porcelain white skin of the boy.

Quatre giving the other an embarrassed smile "What a flatterer" He commented diverting the King's words. "But for me there is not much to know, I come from a lesser noble family and am doing studies in numbers and business to help me in becoming a merchant like my father."

"Oh." The King said softly appearing not to believe the other, causing Quatre to glance up at the male and away, the pair silent the rest of the walk to the table set out for them to eat in a private wing in the school for teachers, nobles and Royalty.


	2. Husband?

**The Heart and His King**

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who's reviewed! It encouraged me to write so much more of this story. This chapter will have some answers people were curious about after the first. Again thanks! And Review! Lol Will rework spelling and grammar in time.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Gundum Wing this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

_**Last Time….**_

_Quatre giving the other an embarrassed smile "What a flatterer" He commented diverting the King's words "But for me there is not much to know, I come from a lesser noble family and am doing studies in numbers and business to help me in becoming a merchant like my father."_

_"Oh." The King said softly appearing not to believe the other, causing Quatre to glance up at the male and away, the pair silent the rest of the walk to the table set out for them to eat in a private wing in the school for teachers, nobles and Royalty._

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Author:** Look up...

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, language

OOOOOOO

"So?" The green eyed man prompted impatiently.

The exotic teenager gazing out the window "Hn" He responded not very interested in the conversation.

"HEERO!" The taller individual exploded. "You have two months TWO MONTHS to find a bride! There has to be someone! What was Quat like? To you? Did you not like him?"

The navy eyed teenager scowled sending the other a dirty look, "Trowa I know I only have two months, no need to remind me every blasted day." He made a sound in his throat eyes turning back to the window he had been staring out previously. "The blonde was not my type, although I know he is lying and very smart."

Trowa was confused leaning back against the wall "Lying? He seemed sweet to me."

Heero snorted, "An act. He's a politician that one and definitely in a higher family, he actually seems familiar like I've met him before." Heero near mused at the end.

Trowa stared at the floor deep in thought minutes passing before he spoke again. "But Heero, I earnestly ask you to show interest in one candidate, we do not have long and Relena will be the people's choice if you are to wait. She is a noble but not someone you care for or who will do well in power. You must marry in two months it was your father's last wish."

The navy eyed young man sighed. "Trowa I am King why must I marry? My Father cared little for me as a son but only as a means to run a kingdom. My Kingdom is perfect and influential why do I need to marry."

The tall green eyed bodyguard shrugged, "It is for your people that you must marry."

Heero glared "Fine. Then maybe I should just marry someone oblivious, one that will not get in the way."

Trowa stared at his friend in worry "Heero...I don't know if.. "

The navy eyed teenager smirked. "It's the perfect idea and I know just the right person."

Trowa winced reading the other's mind. "Heero but what about him?"

"I'll give him anything he wants surely that's enough; he's obviously broke and an unfortunate character." Heero's lips twisted up ever slightly. "And now this charade of pretending to be a body guard is no longer required I have found my future bride, one that will do anything but be around me, its a perfect match I can run the kingdom as I like."

Trowa winced, before giving a faint smile. "Well I will be relieved not to be a King no longer, talking to all those people and having villagers throwing themselves at you or trying to suck up drove me insane. I don't know how you can do it."

Heero gave a dry chuckle sliding into bed, watching as Trowa set himself up to sleep before the door to protect him should someone come in. "You get use to it."

Trowa laughed green eyes becoming a little sad. "Well...I really hope you find happiness with your future bride Heero..You deserve it."

Heero was silent watching the ceiling for some time before rolling over to sleep, mind already planning his move back to the Kingdom in the morning.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Duo yawned bleary purple eyes cracking open to see the nervous features of his blonde friend above him. "Quatre? What are you doing up so early." Duo groaned rubbing sleepily at an eye before sending a rather horrified look back to the pale prince. "Are you insane? The sun's not even up yet." The braided boy spluttered, having seen outside the window. The tan skinned orphan sitting up, blankets pooling around his waist rather confused. "Are you ok? Quatre."

"Yes Duo...I..well I sense something wrong." Quatre whispered softly, glancing around appearing anxious.

Duo bit his lip hiding a smile wrapping an arm around the smaller boys shoulder's "Aw Quat don't worry its alright you're sensitive you know and it'll be ok I promise."

The prince seemed anguished "But Duo it feels really REALLY wrong...I ..we have to leave..please my heart tells me we have to go away from here."

The orphan sighed, "We can't do that, anyway I have no where to go and your body guards would skin you alive." Duo chuckled eyes merry. "Well at least lecture you to death. Its fine just stay in here with me you'll see.'

Quatre was silent, blue green eyes locked on the ground "You are wrong Duo, we only have minutes. It's happening soon."

The lithe teenager laughed stretching sleepily looking like he was going to drop back into bed. "Well then I'll be interested to see it." He teased winking to the despondent royal, Quatre's mouth thinning unhappily looking away.

Five minutes later Duo dropped back on the bed staring at the ceiling then back to the silent Arabian, Quatre not having spoken since his strange statement, no matter what he said. Suddenly there was a loud bang the door flying open, Duo yelping in alarm as men rushed in and yanked him from his bed ignoring completely the soft featured blonde sitting on the bed.

"Hey..Hey! What are you doing let me go you bastards." Duo shrieked kicking out at the guards holding him in place.

"Please forgive us." One murmured bowing his head. "The King requires your presence."

Duo groaned rolling his eyes "Not again, I told him already I'm not bloody interested so he can keep going with his rich stuck up life thank you very much." Duo growled struggling against the hands holding him.

"I am sorry." The man repeated then directed the guards holding him. "Take him to his highness at once."

"Let me go!" Duo screamed cursing the men foully as he was forcefully dragged from the room, his screams echoing through the halls causing heads to pop out from doors in sleepy curiosity. Quatre turquoise gaze remaining locked on the floor a couple of tears sliding down his cheeks knowing he now had no chance to save his friend even if exposing himself, Duo's fate was out of his hands only Allah could know his fate now. "Duo why didn't you listen?" Quatre whispered sadness reflecting in the depths of his aquamarine eyes, his heart hurting at the mix of fear and rage he could still feel pouring from his friend.

Duo struggled enraged trying to make an escape from the brutes holding him but thief or not he was still human and not even he could give the loyal guards the slip, the struggling half naked teenager eventually thrown to ground. The purple eyed boy looking up to see the King and Hee standing before him, the hall already filled with many curious teenagers and teachers, feeling eyes locked on the event taking place.

"Well?" Duo spat angry "Was there a reason I was KIDNAPPED from my bed?" Sending a foul look back to the silent guards circled around them all.

The uni-banged royal sighed turning his back to the small orphan and got down on his knee bowing to the navy eyed brunette. "My King your wish has been fulfilled and now I will take and act my rightful place as your personal bodyguard of Trowa Barton and no longer act the charade as you."

The brunette smirked, "Trowa rise, you are a respected member of my guard you fulfilled your duties well."

Many people gasped at the new found news, it not taking long at all to figure out that it had all been an act, all watching the drama with wide eyes.

Hee's eyes then swept over the crowd gathered as if to challenge. "People of Rastllee I have chosen my bride," Cold eyes glanced down at the alarmed teen still on his knees from where he'd been thrown. "Duo Maxwell rise, you are from now on the prince of Falacia Air Kingdom my bride to be and future life partner in all from royal responsibilities to being my lover. I now give my true name as King Heero Yuy son of late King Zeero Yuy, this Kingdom will be heavily honoured for bearing such a special gift." Heero smirking at the near hyperventilating boy below "We will leave in the hour. There is much celebration to be done."

The braided teen's lips parted and closed before parting again at loss for words for some time, it taking some seconds for hysteria to set in "WHAT!" He shrieked standing hands shaking from where they were fisted together. "You can't do that! I'm human you know I have rights! And marrying a stuck up LYING bastard from oceans away is not a choice I'm making buster." He hissed. Beautiful amethyst eyes burning in rage, cheeks dusted with the red of anger and humiliation. "I don't even like fucking men!"

Heero 'hn'd studying his nails for a second before glancing up a serious set to his features. "I will make the words binding if you keep being childish soon Duo. Your preferences do not matter; I marry for my people and to bring support into the kingdom."

The elfin brunette spluttered for a few moments before scowling, stamping his foot for extra emphasis. "I am NOT marrying you! So piss off."

Heero glared at the teen and his disrespect, marrying him was suppose to be an honour after all and NO one should refuse a King, his bride was suppose to be the heart of his kingdom. "Rastlleeian you have just made our joining official." He spat, deciding he was going to punish the loud mouthed idiot now. Heero taking two steps forward so he was chest to chest with the furious teenager, grabbing the teen's face between his bare hands. Navy eyes staring into the enraged violet orbs that were beginning to flicker with a form of fear "You will never talk to me like that again." He hissed. "As you know a member of the royal family marries for eternity and their marriage is sealed with a kiss."

A faint grin quirking Heero's lips as understanding passed quickly over the peasants features, horror flashing in the large purple eyes. "No!" Duo yelled trying to pull away, "You wouldn't fucking dare."

The navy eyed royal was amused, "Should've been nice to me Rastlleeian, then maybe I wouldn't have to do this." He whispered, before leaning forward and crushing his mouth to the struggling teen's lips. The pair's first kiss violent, Heero dragging the thin form flush to his own as he continued to the kiss the long haired orphan, the kiss full of teeth and pressure and tongue, Heero biting harshly into the younger's lips a few times reprimanding him for his attempts to yell throughout. It only being until Duo had fallen silent and struggles had lessened somewhat that he withdrew. Heero staring into the angry tear filled eyes of the strange boy he barely knew, "Prince Duo Maxwell, my husband from this day on." He whispered, Heero pleased with his choice of partner, caring little for other's distress deciding it would fade pretty quickly.

Smiling slightly as his guard and the crowd begun to cheer in celebration, over the fact that Heero's bride had been found. Navy eyes glancing back to the teenager he still held in his arms, surprised to not see the other's face, Duo's head having lowered eyes shielded behind his bangs, a hand currently lifted seeming to be touching his mouth, the purpose Heero was unsure of. For some reason a flicker of guilt touched the King, Heero leaning in pressing his lips to the younger teen's ear, feeling his new husband stiffening at the move. "Do not worry Duo you will make a fine prince and will have everything you could ever want. I am rich, influential and busy; you probably will barely see me at all." Heero murmured, attempting to reassure the purple eyed teen.

Heero surprised as the teen's head jerked up eyes glaring at him coldly "Is that right, well don't be surprised if I'm not happy." He hissed "Figures that you'd see marriage as just some menial task to get accomplished, I pity you." Duo muttered.

Heero's eyes flared in anger and shoved his new husband away. "Guards take him to the carriage and hold him there. We will leave in the hour." He ordered roughly ignoring the wail that started up from the other as Duo battled with the guards, it only being minutes before he was dragged away.

"You better treat him well." A voice hissed from behind.

Heero stiffening, hairs raising on his neck, turning to see the small petite blonde standing before him. Aquamarine eyes promising death if one wrong move was made, the innocent visage holding the intelligence and occasionally vindictive mind that was eerily familiar, as if they'd met before. "Do I know you?" Heero asked voice cold.

Blue green eyes narrowed, Quatre crossing his arms. "I would hope so." He said frostily. "I happen to be a Prince and the heir to the most influential kingdom in the lands."

Heero paled somewhat. "Winner? Wha..you were in hiding..." The King murmured rather horrified at the new twist that had been thrown into his journey. 'No one and he meant no one ever crossed a Winner, to do so was practically ultimate destruction.'

"Prince Quatre...it has been years since we last spoke." Heero reflected still looking somewhat unwell. "You...Do you know my husband?" Heero queried already dreading the answer.

Aquamarine eyes flashed. "Yes he is my best friend, my advisor and trustee, and your foolish actions have taken him from me." Quatre said, voice calm, a dangerousness however tinting the words somewhat, alarming the normally calm ruler.

"I apologize...I did not know Prince Quatre, I however cannot undo my actions I will vow to treat him well and in a manner fit for a prince in a Kingdom as large as mine." Heero attempted.

The blonde studied him before frowning. "Do not lie to me; you will do no such thing. Until I feel happy with the situation I will be coming to stay in your lands, make sure I have a suitable room and lodgings for my two hundred body guards we will leave in five hours you will wait till I am ready." With that Quatre turned and walked off

Heero cursed once the small blonde was out of sight turning and punching a wall in anger, glaring at the cracks he'd made before spinning and stalking off to see what his escort was up to with the travel arrangements.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Duo was pissed, there was no other way to explain it, the slender violet eyed teenager fuming in the carriage he'd been thrown into. Amethyst eyes mere slits as he glared daggers at the unfortunate guards outside who were attempting to look as busy as possible, pretty unlucky in their actions as there was only so much a standing guard could do.

'He was going to KILL him.' Duo thought enraged, hands pale and fisted on his thighs from where he was seated in the fancy carriage. The orphan sending disdainful glances towards the overly primped décor, the masses of purple and blue, lace and fabric only causing him to shudder 'Who could bear to travel in such a horrific object anyway?' Duo thought disgusted.

The young thief had already tried multiple times to battle his way out from the enclosed place only to fail dismally, clothing ripped, and scratches covering his arms and cheeks. The teen a sight to behold already even though it had been only twenty minutes since his confinement, 'That bastard! How could he marry me like that? Humiliate me in front of the whole fucking school.' Duo thought seething.

A small hand already raising to brush bare fingers across his still sore lips in remembrance of the binding kiss. The thought sickening the teen, 'He was only seventeen and a Rastlleeian not an Air Falacian how could he just be picked and KIDNAPPED like this.' Duo worried his lower lip disturbed, foot tapping impatiently as he listened to the horses being made ready, the thin near elfin looking teen aggravated and secretly rather scared over what was going on.

Large purple eyes dropping to glare at his lap, the orphan rubbing at his wrists fingers tingling somewhat in his anxious state, 'That pretender really wouldn't do this? Right…? He wasn't a noble or..or royalty, neither was he particularly intelligent or attractive.'

"Heero." Duo mouthed out softly recalling the name, ignoring the strange feeling the word sent through him. 'That couldn't possibly be the first time he announced his name….and since WHEN were King's such jerks? Quat was an angel in comparison!' Duo thought scowling in annoyance.

**/Four Hours Later/**

Duo groaned, mournful amethyst eyes staring out the carriage window, the teen already believing he knew every inch of the stinking carriage by now. 'He'd been stuck here…for HOURS!' The braided teen coughed, rubbing at his throat grumpily, throat sore from all the yelling he'd done only an hour ago, trying to get out again and again had taken its toll.

The slender orphan exhausted, almond shaped eyes continually beginning to slip closed, the thief becoming more and more tired, not use to being stuck in one place for such a long time and worse when so many people were around him yet flat out refused to even look at him! Let alone speak with him.

"When I can flaunt my princely powers YOU'LL PAY" Duo called out shaking a fist dramatically, before slumping over again with a sigh, the boy whining 'Soooooooo bored.'


	3. Escape?

**The Heart and His King**

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who's reviewed! Your comments really encourage me to write, this chapter helps build towards something occurring in the future. It was quite enjoyable to work on. Lol and I have to say I do feel sorry for Trowa at times but don't worry things will get better for him ;) hopefully.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Gundum Wing this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

_**Last Time….**_

_The slender orphan exhausted, almond shaped eyes continually beginning to slip closed, the thief becoming more and more tired, not use to being stuck in one place for such a long time and worse when so many people were around him yet flat out refused to even look at him! Let alone speak with him._

"_When I can flaunt my princely powers YOU'LL PAY" Duo called out shaking a fist dramatically, before slumping over again with a sigh, the boy whining 'Soooooooo bored._'

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Author:** Look up...

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, language

Heero frowned, sliding his hands into the pristine white gloves he was accustomed to wearing, ignoring the questions pouring from his body guard, the King near regretting his action of just taking the first useless teen he'd come across, he could of at least found one a little less disagreeable. Head still pounding from the braided teenager's screams that escaped the carriage at intervals during the wait for the Arabian Prince and his entourage to get ready, navy eyes flickering over to his tall bodyguard. The brunette now glaring his way, Heero rolled his eyes "Trowa, the boy really isn't your concern, I'm asking Quat to come with us as he's a friend of my husband that's all."

The emerald eyed guard crossed his arms, a brow lifting in slight disbelief, "Its unlike you your Highness allowing a mere teen to come along for the ride, no matter the relationship he may have with Prince Duo."

The irritated royal only glaring at his age old friend in response, 'Quatre was the future king of the most influential and powerful Kingdom of the earth so even to his childhood friend and now bodyguard he wasn't divulging the truth behind Quatre's fake persona. Trowa would have to know the manipulative smiling blonde as Quat for now, he wasn't making enemies with a Prince who could just squash his Realm on a whim if upset.

"You prefer I leave him here?" Heero eventually forced out voice frosty causing the tall bodyguard to frown diverting his gaze troubled.

"No of course not your Highness something just feels off, that was all, the boy is very sweet." Trowa murmured sounding a little perplexed and suspicious.

Heero snorted at the comment, 'Sweet, as if.' He thought sarcastically before putting a foot in a stirrup and pushing himself up easily onto the white war horse Wing beneath him.

Watching as Trowa followed suit, his red heavy stature stallion huffing as it was mounted by the tall bodyguard. Navy eyes flashing as the royal grimaced hearing yet again a mass of impolite curses coming a hundred feet away, regretting yet again his choice of bride. 'Is there anyway I can make him SHUT up" Heero hissed under his breath his friend's way.

The elegant brunette glancing over a shoulder before giving the King a sympathetic smile, "Not really Heero." Trowa whispered in return, before chuckling eyes dancing in amusement. "He might need some etiquette lessons once at the palace?"

"By the sky he'll need more then that." Heero muttered darkly, unable to imagine his officials trying to train his new bride in royal manners.

"Why hello your Highness, I was told we were leaving soon?" A light voice interrupted the pair, causing both to glance over to the smiling blonde that had approached, the tallest gasping in slight shock.

"Is that an Arabian horse!" Trowa near spluttered in shock, eyes locked on the beautiful creature the turquoise eyed royal was sitting on.

Quatre smiled eyes glinting in amusement, voice however coming out rather shy. "..Yes Sir Barton, it is, it was a gift from my father, but Sandrock is a beautiful animal I'm very happy to have her." The blonde said fondly hand smoothing over the pale coloured neck of the Arabian horse.

The body guard glanced up to the young in appearance teenager, eyes flickering in slight suspicion and curiosity. "How could you ever afford it?" He asked bluntly, unable to understand how a son of a merchant could own a creature so expensive. "And please, just call me Trowa."

Blue green eyes narrowed substantially, "That Sir Barton is none of your business, that you assume my Father would not try to buy me an expensive animal is an insult in itself." Quatre said, voice the coldest the body guard had ever heard it since meeting the smiling blonde. The small teenager obviously offended, Quatre then glancing towards the watching King, "Did you wish to go? King Heero."

Heero just made a low sound in his throat of agreement and gestured the party forward, trying to block out the wailing that had begun moments after his new husband realized they were leaving finally.

Trowa unable to help but just stare as the small teenage crooned a word of advance, Quatre moving off beside the King, it taking a few seconds for the bodyguard to gather himself after the boy's harsh words and followed them both. The tall protector for once completely baffled by what was happening, unable to understand why the mysterious blonde was being allowed to converse with the King, Heero not seeming to mind at all, nor why he had offended the stranger so quickly. He was beginning to have the feeling today wasn't going to be his day at all.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

Duo growled under his breath, presently slouched, chin tucked into his chest as he sulked, arms crossed, looking like a four year old who wasn't getting what he wanted. The lavender eyed boy was absolutely sick of this treatment, they'd been traveling for two days now, his throat was sore and scratchy and no one, not even his so called husband had came to speak with him, instead he was chaperoned by four guards and only ever allowed outside the god forsaken carriage when he had 'business' to attend to.

The young thief sighed, watching as the trees and scenery flew past at a sedate pace, hearing the sounds of horses and men joking together occasionally, even the harsh voice of the King at occasions when ordering the men to do certain tasks. 'Life sucked' Duo thought grumpily, sitting up to peek out a window again, seeing two guards glance at him suspiciously, no surprise seeing as he'd attempted to run for it three times already.

"Heeeey I need to pee." Duo whined, getting a sudden impulsive idea, seeing the two Calvary guards sending pained glances to each other, before ever so reluctantly calling the carriage to a standstill. Due grinning for a moment, impatiently fidgeting as the door was opened, four guards now watching him cautiously, "Man lighten up." The braided youth joked, already beginning to brighten at the idea of being outside, jumping down to the earth, only cringing slightly as hands dug into his upper arms to prevent him bolting.

Duo rolled his eyes, "As if I'm stupid enough to run with all you guys here…geez how dumb do you think I am." He muttered violet eyes flickering to the side trying to see how far away the King and other guards were from his carriage.

Ignoring the soft apologies from the faceless guards as he was half dragged half escorted into the forest. The slender boy biting his lower lip appearing forlorn once in the cool green of the forests, the surrounding guards remaining silent for some time, before eventually becoming uneasy.

"Your Highness do you feel alright?" One asked sounding slightly worried, none of the guards having seen the small new royal so down before. Of course they'd heard him yell and wail, curse and scream, but teary was something different altogether and it didn't sit too well with any of the Falacia Air guards.

Duo shrugged keeping his gaze locked on the ground, the slightest twitch of a smile at his lips when feeling the two guards loosen their grips slowly.

"Are you hungry Heart we can ask the King to hold the travel for half an hour so you can have a good meal, I know eating whilst traveling can be uncomfortable." A taller guard offered.

"..That would be nice." Duo murmured sounding hesitant, eyes gleaming with a hidden excitement when hearing the guards talking amongst themselves encouraged from his response.

"Then I will go. You three I'm sure are more then good enough to protect the Prince when relieving himself." A guard said eventually.

A few minutes later once Duo was sure the man was out of ear shot he acted, abruptly he elbowed the guard on his left, causing him to lose his hold, then spun and threw his leg out knocking the other over.

Panicked the guards tried to grab at his slender form as he shoved past the final guard, Duo punching the male straight in the face, the violet eyed boy yelping as a hand caught his ankle sending him sprawling to the ground. A muffled whimper passing his lips having landed roughly on a sharp rock, the thief rolled quickly out the other three's reach however before jumping to his feet and bolting, it not being long before he had disappeared into the forest, laughter being the last thing the guards could catch of the mischievous boy.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Heero stiffened, navy eyes glancing back behind him warily, a sense of foreboding having fallen over his shoulders for a split second. "Did you hear something?" Heero queried his quiet friend at his side, the green eyed bodyguard looking to the royal before shaking his head brow furrowed.

"No your Highness not a thing." Trowa paused looking slightly perplexed. "But where is the blonde? He was here not long ago."

The king rolled his eyes, "Like I care, good riddance I say." He said coldly, seeing startlement in the other teen's eyes, before the green eyed brunette looked away.

"I thought you liked Quat?" At Heero's look, Trowa hurriedly continued. "Well it has appeared to me that you have allied yourself with the boy, you two have been side by side the entire trip."

Heero sighed as if pained, 'Like I had a choice.' He thought wearily, "Jealous Barton? That's not like you." Heero snapped back smirking at the flush that spilled over his childhood friend's cheeks.

"H..Hey! I didn't mean…" Trowa spluttered.

"Sire! Your Highness! Hurry my lord there's been an accident!" Someone called loudly interrupting Trowa's words, the yelling causing many of the royal entourage to watch the flushed guard running towards the Falacia Air King.

Heero glared at the man disrupting the short break he'd allowed, 'His new 'Husband' had wanted it after all.' Suddenly all blood seemed to drain from his face, a horrible thought clicking in his mind. "What's wrong?" Heero ordered harshly, eyes dark with annoyance, "Describe the accident."

"Y..you..re I.. I ..mean.." The man stammered looking rather distraught. "I'm sorry your majesty I'm sorry…" He continued.

Heero's temper rising at the unhelpful words "Do you want to die?" He asked coldly, eyes flashing. The swordsman more then happy to destroy the other's useless life and actions, Heero never having been one with patience for those who make mistakes.

"No no..it's…your Heart! Our Heart is gone. He ran my Lord I'm so sorry…" The guard said weakly.

Heero gaping at the words, Trowa sending worried glances his friend's way "HE WHAT?" The royal exploded enraged, aura visibly changing at the guards words. "How dare he run from his responsibilities." He spat inwardly seething. Navy eyes darkening in his angered state, Heero, jumped up into his saddle, ordering his large white warhorse forward, leaving the rest of the entourage behind in its mass of confusion and questions.

"Just great" Trowa groaned, hands massaging his brow, realizing he was suppose to follow his friend when in one of his suicidal moods.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Duo winced limping over to a large flat rock near a merrily running stream, sitting down gingerly to stare at the large patch of blood on his leg, slender fingers carefully prodding through the material trying to judge its size. Sighing the braided teen just shrugged it off leaning back on the warm stone, violet eyes watching the water run past, a happiness to his features. He'd finally escaped, it had been close for sure, but he'd done it! Now he'd never have to leave his home land, Rastllee was his birth place and he loved the country, to travel over seas to Falacia Air was thankfully now out of the question. Duo tilted his head, glancing up through the tree's trying to judge how long it'd been since he'd made a run for it, the sun had moved quite a distance and Duo decided he could safely say he'd been gone for around six hours now.

The boy laughed slightly, fingers lifting up to tug at his braid, nose crinkling at the amount of leaves and sticks that had got stuck in the chestnut length. "Ewww." He whined disgusted by the finding, Duo always having adored his hair. Glancing back the way he'd come and deciding he was quite safe, slender browned hands begun unraveling his locks from the braid that normally held his thick hair in place, picking out carefully the sticks and leaves that had caught, it not being long before his mane was free of any nature leftovers. Duo humming as he just ran his fingers through the long hair, much of it he'd moved over his shoulder so it was left in his lap to protect it from any more damage.

**/Meanwhile/**

Trowa cursed, slipping over yet again in the muddy ground, the tall bodyguard having lost his King and friend hours ago, teeth gritting as he got to his feet yet again, he'd been forced to leave his horse Heavy Arms behind long ago once realizing the forest was too thick. The protector sending some thoughts of encouragement Heero's way, hoping he wasn't in a sticky mess like him. Trying to scrape as much of the slick mud off his body as he could, Trowa continued walking forward flicking the messy goop off as he went. But a sudden sound stopped him, the tall teen freezing, hurriedly ducking behind a nearby tree, green eyes watching for any noticeable change.

Five minutes past before suddenly a figure broke away from some trees, running through the swampy land, the individual was cloaked and obviously didn't want to be found. Like a shot Trowa burst forward, feet light as he caught each foothold available in the wet area, smirking slightly at the startled cry from the youth as he in moments grabbed him around the waist, yanking him back against his larger form.

"Unhand me!" The familiar voice cried out, Trowa blinking before spinning the small body around surprised to see large blue green eyes looking up at him, the blonde in his arms currently flushed from all the running he'd been doing mouth set in an expression that was most likely meant to be anger, but looked closer to a childish pout.

"Quat?" The green eyed guard murmured in disbelief "What are you doing out here?" Trowa's eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion "The Prince! Is the Heart here? Did you help him escape?"


	4. A Seld?

**The Heart and His King**

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who's reviewed! I've been really inspired from the encouragement and helpful comments and have written chapters more of this story. Thanks again! . This time there's a bit more between Heero and Duo hope you like and don't worry there's relationships building just look at Quatre and Trowa :P They even speak civilly to each other at one point lol.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Gundum Wing this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

_**Last Time….**_

_Five minutes past before suddenly a figure broke away from some trees, running through the swampy land, the individual was cloaked and obviously didn't want to be found. Like a shot Trowa burst forward, feet light as he caught each foothold available in the wet area, smirking slightly at the startled cry from the youth as he in moments grabbed him around the waist, yanking him back against his larger form._

"_Unhand me!" The familiar voice cried out, Trowa blinking before spinning the small body around surprised to see large blue green eyes looking up at him, the blonde in his arms currently flushed from all the running he'd been doing mouth set in an expression that was most likely meant to be anger, but looked closer to a childish pout._

"_Quat?" The green eyed guard murmured in disbelief "What are you doing out here?" Trowa's eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion "The Prince! Is the Heart here? Did you help him escape?"_

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Author:** Look up...

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, violence

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Heero continued to jog through the dense forest, dark navy eyes on the lookout for a slim chaotic teenager that he'd wed only hours previously. To go back to his homeland now, without his bride and married would be a massive humiliation on his part. Once a bride was chosen they become the Heart of the Falacia Air Kingdom, it was essential the boy was there otherwise misfortune would fall upon the land. The King scowled, muscles aching as he continued to run, wondering where his guard was and what Trowa was doing, hopefully he'd ordered his entourage to continue moving, else they'd lose a whole day of travel.

Whist thinking about his responsibilities and his best friends welfare, Heero near missed altogether the small form curled up on a large rock by the stream. The teenager playing idly with his hair humming to himself, after hours upon hours of searching fruitlessly through the forest, the royal couldn't help but be angry at the teen looking so relaxed.

Step by step the annoyed royal crept closer, 'He was never letting the brat out of his sight again.' He thought in aggravation.

Once close enough Heero dove for the teen just as the orphan turned glancing his way, violet eyes large and panicked, hearing the boy yell, punching out at him. With practiced ease Heero evaded and caught the boy around the shoulders, for extra measure slamming the slender form straight into the freezing cold river.

Smirking ever slightly at the spluttering and curses coming from the brunette's mouth "You ever run away like that again, and I'll make sure you're chained and physically punished for your misdeed. Is that understood?"

Duo currently only able to make out a weak response, too busy trying to keep his head above water, small hands clinging at the gloved ones gripping his shoulders.

After some sufficient time in Heero's eyes, the King stood pulling the wet slender form from the water and threw him onto the grass, eyeing the coughing youth as Duo rolled to his side clutching his stomach.

"Has the point been made clear Husband? My mission is to bring you back to our home, once in Falacia Air you make your requests and I will listen. Until then you **WILL** do as I say."

The youth scowled. "Bastard" He muttered, wincing as he slowly sat up, anger flaring into violet orbs. "And WHY did you have to chuck me in the dirty river…ass now my hair looks awful." Duo whined rather mournful, hands tugging at the wet strands.

Heero rolled his eyes at the boy's dramatics glancing over the other in appraisal, 'His hair wasn't 'that' wet." "It'll dry." Heero said simply

Navy eyes darkening in confusion as he spotted something he hadn't seen earlier. Within seconds he was on his knees at the Rastlleeian's side, hands smoothing over the teenager's left thigh, brow etched in concern.

"Hey! Hands off!" Duo yelped trying to drag his limb back away from the royal, cheeks touched slightly with pink, embarrassed as the male continued his thorough search. Fingers pushing into the flesh and muscle of his thigh, occasionally glancing up to note Duo's response to his actions.

"Heart how did you do this?" Heero ordered harshly, the aristocrat appearing pretty angry.

Duo winced, having remained still once realizing the Falacian was only checking out his injury. "I do have a name you know?" He muttered sulkily, at the cold glare he got in response, he continued a bit quicker. "I fell alright? Man its just some scratch its fine."

The royal 'hn'd thinking to himself for a moment before the singing of metal was heard, Duo watching wide eyed as a blade was lowered to his thigh.

"Oi!" He yelped alarmed beginning to struggled to get away, a pained whimper passing his lips as the King just pressed harshly into the tender injury on his inner left thigh with his free hand causing him to still immediately. "That hurt." Duo whispered eyes teary.

Heero only hmphed again carefully slicing through the long pants the slender brunette had been wearing. Duo watching rather alarmed as one of his only good set of clothes was destroyed in front of him, the Falacian continuing until Duo's injury was exposed, pulling off the left over cloth with ease, making Duo appear to have a weird new fashion of one leg showing the other not.

The navy eyed king scowled at seeing the damage, the wound deep, a long slice coming down approximately twenty centimeters in length on the boys inner thigh at an angle, ending just above the knee. Heero unable to believe the weak in appearance teenager had managed to keep going after such an injury and outrun all his guard and nearly himself.

"This is going to get infected." Heero said bluntly, already seeing future problems in the travel.

Duo sending the other a scornful look, "Will not, anyway you didn't need to wreck my pants! I could've just taken them off you know." The slender boy rather irritated by the other's actions.

Duo's words had the King freeze glancing up at the teenager as if serious, when realizing Duo was, eyes darkened, Heero studying the teen in curiosity. 'He was his husband, this near child.' He inwardly mused, navy eyes flickering over the slender form he was leaning over, taking note of the beautiful tan skin and the supple slender body that he knew would feel wonderful against his own, the King studying the longer then average limbs the boy had and his delicate shaped hands, most beautiful though he had to admit was the teenager's eyes, large and thickly lashed, being a bright glowing amethyst, a purple that he'd never come across before.

Heero found his thoughts wandering the longer he studied the teen, fingers itching to reach out and push away the damp chestnut strands that blew across the elfin features of the boy, Duo's lips appearing soft and very much kissable. The navy eyed royal recalling that one brief kiss they'd shared earlier, at that reflection the King snorted, rising to his feet shaking the weird thoughts from his head.

"Get up." He said bluntly.

Duo gaped at the other's callous tone. "Jerk" He snapped back, eyes flashing for a moment "What if I don't want to?" He responded snidely thinking he could play the other's game.

The King stood silently for a few seconds, brow furrowed in near confusion at his response before navy eyes rolled and he leant down and gripped the bedraggled teen's arm jerking him to his feet. "Then I'll help you." Heero replied flatly, wincing moments later as the thin teen exploded.

"Who do you think you ARE buster! I'm an independent STUDENT, a Rastlleeian man don't you get that? You can't just drag me off to some other country!" Duo yelled waving his free arm in emphasis, eyes flashing with his inner rage at his mistreatment.

Heero made a low sound in his throat sounding almost like a growl, a gloved hand massaging his brow, quickly losing his patience with his new bride. 'The only problem he could see so far was what a big mouth his new husband had, although being a Rastlleeian had some impact.'

"Listen husband…"

"Duo!" the boy interrupted heatedly.

Heero gritted his teeth, "Duo." He continued tightly. "I was to find a bride, so I did. I'm fulfilling my role for my country, who you are… your NAME, your gender means nothing." Heero explained voice rather harsh as he was slowly losing all patience he had with the overly opinionated **loud** teenager. "Yes you are a Rastlleeian, that is fine, you will be able to be close to the land in my country, you are a student that does not matter you will have the finest tutors in the lands in Air Falacia. Either way you are MY husband and the Heart of Air Falacia, you can't just run and forget your responsibilities." Heero explained glaring at the defiant teen.

Purple eyes glared back "Just watch me." Duo alleged, kicking the royal sharply in the shin, causing the short haired brunette to grimace, the thin boy near slipping out of the his grasp as he struggled violently, it only being the foul tempered King's tight grip that kept the teen there.

Prussian blue eyes narrowing substantially as he watched the smaller teen's desperate efforts, even more irked by the muttered curses he could hear spilling from the strange boy's lips.

"Foolish brat." Heero muttered, temper close to snapping as he held onto the struggling and writhing teen. Eventually having enough of the volatile actions of the braided youth, Heero scooped the violet eyed teen up.

Unable to stop the slightest smirk curl his lips at the horrified cross outraged cry Duo made in the action. "Put me DOWN!" Duo near shrieked causing the King to wince ever slightly, the royal rolling his eyes at the other's drama's, it not taking long before his white glove were wrapped tightly around the back of the teen's neck.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

The blonde glared at him, "No I have not a clue where Duo is. Now unhand me at once, your tactile behaviour is not appropriate."

Trowa slightly smirking at the rather naïve teen, 'Like he'd really release him after just his word that he didn't know' Eyes gleamed in a hidden amusement, "Oh really? Well a boy running through the forest, cloaked AND part of the royal entourage also doesn't sound very appropriate. Care to explain?" The teen taunted.

The blonde appeared to be thinking for some seconds, a frown furrowing his porcelain white brow, his body leaning as far away as possible from the larger Air Falacian. Eventually Quatre's chin lifted in a show of defiance. "I need not explain anything to you Sir Barton, your King knows why and that is enough."

"Is that right?" Trowa said flatly, annoyed already at the normally rather softly spoken boy's attitude. "Well I'll take care of you until I get word from my King then won't I."

"What do you..Hey! " Quatre yelped as hands suddenly grasped his waist as if the taller man was going to lift him, the pale Arabian acting on autopilot and punching the startled brunette, fist landing dead centre in the unsuspecting male's face.

Trowa immediately cursing, hands releasing the deceitfully fragile looking blonde to clamp over his mouth instead, Trowa feeling blood swelling and spilling over his chin.

Quatre near amused at the furious green eyes glaring at him, feeling the shock and rage spilling out of the other at what had occurred. "Oops sorry, didn't think I'd hit you that hard, you startled me." The blonde prince explained flippantly, soft pink lips pulled up in the slightest smile, unable to help but find the whole situation extremely amusing.

The Air Falacian bodyguard however didn't have quite the same view, and mopped up the blood spilling from his split lip with a scowl on his features. "You Rastlleeians are such trouble." Trowa growled, no longer in a good mood, a factor quite surprising as it normally took quite a bit to upset him. Trowa having a very easy going nature at most times, a good thing when taking into consideration how much of Heero's bad moods he had to put up with.

Quatre raised a white brow, aquamarine eyes dancing with laughter, "Whoever said I was a Rastlleeian?"

The tall bodyguard paused sending a rather confused glance to the petite blonde. "You're not? Well I just assumed… Well why are you living there?" Trowa voiced confusion evident. Emerald eyes raking over the attractive teenager as if he could pinpoint the other's race just by sight, the blonde however didn't show any telltale sign in his eyes of any country, 'Unless he purposefully was hiding it.' Trowa thought suspicion setting in.

Quatre laughed covering his mouth in the action, "Let me know when you figure it out." He teased. "And I lived there for school that was all." He added voice softer, blue green eyes staring out through the trees as if in deep thought.

Trowa sighed, tucking the bloodstained cloth into his pocket, studying the silent teenager for some time before shaking his head. "Come on Quat. We need to go, I have to find King Heero and the Heart."

Quatre glanced at the other, lips thinning in a show of annoyance when he felt Trowa's hand grasp his shoulder pushing him forward in the swampland. But it faded quickly, Quatre picking his way gingerly through the muddy ground, ignoring the other man's touch altogether. The prince was an empath after all and he could feel no true malice behind the bodyguard's actions just tiredness.

"He has a name you know" The blonde murmured suddenly getting a surprised look from the Falacian, Trowa obviously not thinking Quatre would wish to speak to him by choice.

"Who?" Trowa queried, it taking a few seconds before he clicked. "Oh."

The bodyguard sighed green eyes locking with the smaller teen, a thread of protectiveness rising in his chest, somehow knowing this teenager was very important but unable to place even why he felt that way. "I apologize. However he is Air Falacian's Heart, it is being polite to address him as such I meant no offense."

"I know." Quatre said simply, "But he will hate you all for it."

**OOOOOOOOOOOO**

Duo yelped as a hand squeezed tightly at the base of his neck, the slender teen arcing back as he grappled helplessly with the hand that was getting tighter and tighter. Panicked purple eyes meeting the near emotionless eyes of the King "..Hee..ro …you're..hurti..ng…m" Duo forced out unable to even make out the last word instead falling into darkness, the thief passing out.

Heero studying the now limp teen in his arms, a low sound being made in his throat as he recalled the utter fear he'd seen reflected in the strange boy's eyes just earlier "Baka" He murmured in the tongue of the royal family, cold blue eyes having softened ever slightly as he knelt down and laid the unconscious boy out across the ground. The King silent for some time as he surveyed the browned underfed teenager he'd married only days ago, Heero for once regretting a choice he'd made. 'I should have listened to Trowa for once, he's a useless, far too loud, opinioned child!' Heero thought darkly, recalling the violent kick his shin had received and Duo's dramatic manner of speaking with the way he flailed his arms around when trying to emphasize a point to anyone listening. 'He was mischievous and immature, a Seld that's what his people called them.' Heero thought disheartened, 'The brat was wild and fought for freedom and Seld's were the one's who could never be contained, lost causes. He should've known better, all the stories told of the Rastlleeians and how they often would produce free spirits from its people.'

The King made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat massaging his brow in frustration. 'And now he was expected to contain THIS! A free spirit… a dreaded Seld, his life was ruined! The Heart of the Air Falacian Kingdom would forever long to escape ….and if he succeeded…..' Heero hurriedly banished the terrible thought.

'I won't let that happen.' Heero thought coldly, pulling his pristine white gloves off and tucking them in his belt, leaning over the unconscious teenager to press his bare hands on either side of the gash on the teen's thigh. 'He's MY husband, he belongs to Air Falacia, he won't escape even if I have to tie him down for his life time.' The royal decided uncaring over such a decision as the consequences of failing would be too terrible to consider.

Minutes later the blue eyed aristocrat was a bit more pleased with his progress, having cleaned out the nasty looking wound effectively. Binding it tightly with a scarlet cloth he'd torn from his cloak and soaked with alcohol from the flask on his hip. Ready to move again, Heero unceremoniously lifted up the thin teen in his arms, only glancing down briefly when the boy mumbled something unintelligibly and cuddled closer to his body heat, the King rolling his eyes before beginning the trek back towards the road, hoping he'd meet his bodyguard along the way.


	5. A Kiss?

**The Heart and His King**

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who's reviewed! Your comments really encourage me to write this, I've written three chapters in advance now yay! Lol anyway I hope everyone had a great Christmas and apologies for the wait I moved towns lol but everything's settled down now and chapters will definitely be coming out much more timely so thanks again for the reviews they really inspire me.

This chapter shows some of the bonding between Trowa and Quatre (finally :P) and more depth to Heero's and Duo's relationship.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Gundum Wing this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

_**Last Time….**_

_Minutes later the blue-eyed aristocrat was a bit more pleased with his progress, having cleaned out the nasty looking wound effectively. Binding it tightly with a scarlet cloth he'd torn from his cloak and soaked with alcohol from the flask on his hip. Ready to move again, Heero unceremoniously lifted up the thin teen in his arms, only glancing down briefly when the boy mumbled something unintelligibly and cuddled closer to his body heat, the King rolling his eyes before beginning the trek back towards the road, hoping he'd meet his bodyguard along the way._

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Author:** Look up...

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, language

The king jostled the younger Rastleeian in his arms as he stepped over a fallen tree, the royal's Prussian blue eyes narrowed in a mix of frustration and annoyance as he trekked through the darkening woods. Heero only able to think how behind they were in their travels thanks to his new bride, the chestnut haired teenager not seeming to realise how rash his actions had been 'He was naught but a child,' Heero thought in displeasure. It being approximately forty minutes later by the time the Air Falacia King reached the road and his entourage, which unfortunately had not moved any further since he was last present and it was now far too dark to start off again. 'Now the brat had made it impossible to move on.'

"Where's Barton," Heero snapped at the first guard he came across, the man stiffening and hurriedly getting to his feet from where he was sitting down with other members of the guard. "He's with the horses your Highness, looking after the prisoner."

Heero frowned "Prisoner?"

The man nodded "Yes my King, the blonde traveling with you earlier." The brunette inwardly groaned, 'Great just what he needed to piss off the Arabian Prince.' "Fine, let everyone know we're settling here for the night."

The soldier nodded appearing pleased with his task, however voicing a concern that no doubt was echoing throughout the Royal entourage. "..How's the heart? Is...is he ok your Highness?" The man asked tentively, eyes roving over the limp form Heero was holding.

The brunette snorted, "He's asleep, now go." He muttered coldly, eyes only dropping down to the unconscious form after the Air Falacian guards left his presence to carry out his orders. Sighing in tiredness, Heero made his way to his own horse, Wing tied beneath a large tree away from the rest of the group, the navy eyed King gingerly shifting his husband's weight into the crook of his arm as he yanked down some of his baggage tied onto the large white warhorse. With practiced ease kicking open a roll of blankets before laying his thin teenage partner down on it. Duo making a sound of complaint at the loss of warmth but didn't wake, Heero out of near paranoia, keeping a firm grip on one of the orphan's wrist as if the youth would jump up and just disappear again and repeat the day of hell once again.

"Your Majesty?" A familiar voice queried.

Heero gritted his teeth, "Barton, you did not have the group continue traveling, why is that?"

The tall green eyed bodyguard was silent for some time. A softer rather irritated voice answering for him "Because he's a fool and I truly don't have time for this"

Heero stiffened glancing up at the pair, Trowa appearing somewhat harassed, holding onto a rope that was tied tightly around the blonde's wrists keeping Quatre a captive.

"What the hell did you do Trowa? Quat is a GUEST." Heero hissed.

The bodyguard scowled jerking the slender blonde forward causing him to fall to his knees, Heero paling somewhat at the anger glittering in the Prince's turquoise eyes. "I found Quat running through the forest, I think he's a spy, it was apparent he was meeting someone."

"Baka." Heero snarled, "I knew he was meeting someone."

Trowa's shoulder's tensed, the tall Air Falacian glancing down at the now rather irritated blonde. "...You did not inform me of this, my King." He said stiffly.

"I do not need to tell you every little thing Barton, I trust you to use your common sense in such incidences. Release him at once and I am sorry Sir Quat such treatment was unforgivable, let me know if there is anyway I can account for your humiliation." The royal Air Falacian apologized voice serious and tinged in aggravation at what had occurred to the Arabian Prince.

Quatre rubbed at his wrists standing once Trowa had finished untying him, leveling a cool glare the bodyguard's way. "It is not you who needs to apologize King Heero, it is thanks to him that my meeting failed. Please care for Duo I will talk with you more tomorrow." With that said the blonde prince turned and made his exit leaving Trowa embarrassed and the King angry.

"Trowa you are my friend yes. Make mistakes like that again however and I will reprimand you, I trust Quat in my company and that should be enough is that understood?" Heero stated flatly.

The normally rather silent man diverted his gaze, cheeks still brushed with a shamed blush, "I understand your highness...as your bodyguard I was looking out for your wellbeing. Next time I will ensure I have proof before accusing a guest of yours." With that Trowa excused himself, Heero at that point not particularly caring either, too annoyed at the thought that he'd have to spend the next few days making it up to the in his opinion spoilt, and far too manipulative Arabian Prince.

A groan to his left had the King stiffen before glaring down at the drowsy long haired teen, prussian blue eyes locking with the confused violet ones. Duo moaning in a semblance of pain, a long fingered hand lifting to rub at his neck, Heero sighing in annoyance, glancing around for something that would end any tantrum his husband might throw at having awoken back with the Air Falacians. Navy eyes settling on some spare rope that tied his belongings together, the King quickly gathering it up and pulling the drowsy Heart upright binding the teen's wrists together behind him. Duo murmuring a confused complaint still not fully awake, the slender boy puzzled, slight distress showing in how he tried to squirm out of the new bonds forced upon him.

"Shh... still husband, you're safe why don't you go to sleep." Heero commented trying to keep his voice as low as possible, the King not very good at attempting to be nice to a complete stranger. Also inwardly knowing he had to form some sort of truce with the new Air Falacian Heart, not only was this boy his husband and life companion but also the Heart of the Air Falacian kingdom something that affected all of his people.

"Untie me." Duo complained voice groggy but already become much more alert, violet eyes glancing around at his surroundings seeing that the sun had set and the group had made camp for the night. Memory flashing back of the rather rough actions of the King earlier, causing the Rastleeian to scowl "Asshole" He growled, glaring at the annoyed royal, squirming again as he tried to get his hands free, finding out pretty quickly that Heero was quite adept at knots.

Heero snorted, keeping an intense gaze on the brunette as he began to pull off his heavy armour and sword setting them beside his form. "Why husband? So you can run away again?"

Duo gritted his teeth, voice coming out in suppressed rage,. "Don't call me husband." Heero smirking as he heard the teen's voice tremble with anger as he spoke.

The Air Falacian lifted a brow amused "But that is what you are Duo, my husband, a prince, Air Falacian's Heart you are all of it."

Heero watching intrigued as fear and anger flickered in the teens amethyst eyes "I..I don't want it. Undo it man...I mean come on you don't even know me this is just ridiculous." Duo tried, attempting to hedge his way out of the whole mess.

Heero rolling his eyes, resting his arm on his knee as he regarded the enigma of a teenager "How about I state it plainly, If I could undo this disaster baka I would. However marriage is rather irreversible unfortunately, anyway if I recall you were the one who hit on me instead of Barton, if you hadn't done that maybe I wouldn't have made such a rash choice fool."

Duo spluttered, eyes lighting up in fury "..You..you can't blame this on ME, you kissed me bastard and I was JOKING ever heard of a joke...hell...this..this is absurd. I like women! Curvy females who giggle and crap...Why?..What did I do to deserve this?" Duo ended in a near whine, not seeming to be able to believe his utter misfortune.

"Shut up baka." Heero growled, getting annoyed, the teen's dramatics getting on his last nerve, unable to believe he had married a kid that couldn't even appreciate anything he'd given him by making him his husband. "We start early tomorrow, I recommend you sleep and don't even THINK of a repeat of today, from now on you will travel with me, seeing as those fools can't even keep you in line."

Duo poked his tongue out, muttering insults under his breath as glared at the ground apparently thinking deeply.

The King inwardly groaning hating himself for having married such a brat, as gorgeous as the boy was, it had NOT been worth all this. Heero snorting as he heard the teen mutter that he 'hated him'.

Heero with ease pushing over the boy so he was lying down on the bedroll, reaching out to grab a spare blanket that he tucked around the scowling teen with near military precision. When finished resuming his sitting position while watching the teenager "Go to sleep." Heero said icily.

"I'm not tired." Duo voiced stubbornly, violet eyes glittering as he glared at the other, trying to move around to sit up again but failing due to the awkward position his arms were in and how he had been tucked in so firmly. Prussian eyes only narrowing but the royal not saying a word, it ages hours later until Duo finally drifted off to sleep, still feeling the harsh gaze of the other in his dreams.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The blonde Arabian prince stretched, before sitting down Indian style before a warm fire, turquoise eyes flickering with withheld frustration and disappointment. This afternoon he had been suppose to meet his tactician Trieze, normally the chivalrous brunette travelled with him, but because of the large amount of members in his normal entourage, the majority of his party had to follow King Heero's group via the forest to keep out of sight. As even the simplest minded of guards would become suspicious with a couple of extra hundred members joining the Air Falacian travel group. Rashid had assured him that he was being well watched even if he himself couldn't always see them, something Quatre didn't doubt in the least. However talking with Rashid and Trieze would of helped settle his mind somewhat, leaving the Rastlleeian training hall was an impulsive decision especially for the heir of the Arabian Kingdom.

Quatre nevertheless had always been one to follow his heart and when Duo managed to accidentally wed himself to the Air Falacian King, the empath had knew he was to follow his friend and support the violet eyed teenager. A smile slightly touching the prince's lips, Rashid his caretaker had been absolutely horrified when informing him of such a decision. Of course the turban wearing man had immediately set up supplies and readied his royal entourage for the trip, but Quatre knew as did the rest of his people that the decision he had made was rather rash. Especially considering the danger he was already in.

The blonde sighed, mind flicking back to the orphan teenager he could hear calling out to the Air Falacian royal, voice touched with distress. Both Heero and Duo needed to learn a lot more about each other if they wished their relationship to work, Quatre himself was not angered with the Air Falacian King, he knew royal duties were stressful and marriage was an expectation of every kingdom for their ruler. Heero just had to realise force wasn't going to get him far with Duo, the mischievous teenager needed a person to open up to him before he himself would respond in a friendly way. Quatre rolled his eyes, 'Pity Heero was so stubborn.'

Lost in thought the golden haired teen jolted in startlement as a voice spoke directly to his left, Quatre turning his gaze to the man kneeling at his side, the large brunette appearing rather rueful. "Sir Quat, I thought you might be hungry."

Quatre glancing down at the bowl being held out to him, aquamarine eyes then glancing back to the emerald eyed man, Trowa Barton shifting in obvious discomfort as Quatre stared at him. It being a long few moments before the prince reached out and took the bowl of what appeared to be newly cooked stew from the agitated body guard.

"My thanks Sir Barton" Quatre said voice cool as he set the bowl in his lap gingerly.

The tall man seemed to decide those words were an invitation and settled down beside the much smaller prince, Quatre's eyes narrowing for a split second before he just glanced away ignoring the individual who had ruined his plans.

After some minutes and the blonde still had not reacted to the Air Falacian's presence, Trowa spoke up, voice soft and deep "I'm sorry…..Sir Quat I made a grievous error, I want you to know I am very sorry for upsetting you…for treating you the way I did."

Quatre lifted his gaze sceptically, eyes locking with the forest green ones of the other man, reading the sincerity there, the embarrassment the man was still feeling from what had occurred earlier.

"You are forgiven, do not worry yourself." Quatre said curtly, taking a mouthful of the food he'd been offered in a strange form of a peace offering. The prince actually surprised to find it tasted rather good, not having expected a body guard and such an intrusive individual to cook this well.

"So easily?" The brunette queried doubtfully, leaning down so his nose was just an inch away from the blonde's, green eyes filled with hope and suspicion mixed into one.

Quatre found his cheeks beginning to warm at the close proximity of the other, "That is what I said wasn't it?" He said in turn, voice slightly strained.

Trowa eyes shimmered in confusion then slowly sparked with laughter. "Then I am glad." He alleged voice warm, a touch of a smirk on his lips, as he moved causing Quatre to stiffen as a hand settled on his pale cheek, causing his faint blush to deepen. "I am curious though Quat, do you blush because of an attraction to me?" Trowa's voice was teasing, the man's face creeping closer and closer into the prince's personal space while Quatre's eyes could only widen.

Before something very startling could occur between the two, a large crash came from behind them, causing Trowa to pull away and Quatre to look back, a dark skinned man apologising hurriedly before picking up the objects he'd dropped and seemed to disappear back into the darkness of the camp.

The actions of a purposeful Arabian was all it took for Quatre to regain his common sense, putting aside his dish hurriedly and standing, cheeks still aflame from the close call, with a Air Falacian he barely knew, other then he was too inquisitive for his own good. "Tomorrow will be a long day, I bade you goodnight." Quatre said coolly sending an embarrassed smile Trowa's way before exiting the firelight to no doubt find his bed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Trowa rubbed his temples in disbelief 'Wow, could you try to alienate the kid more?' The green eyed man thought near pained at the bad record he continued to strike up with the petite blonde. 'There was just something about him….. other then his pureness and beauty of course, but something…mysterious like he was hiding something. Baka…so you go to kiss him? No doubt he won't be entering a conversation with you again.' Trowa thought frustrated with himself, cursing his own idiocy.


	6. Injury? And Distrust

**The Heart and His King**

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who's reviewed! Your comments really encourage me, I'm hoping this chapter to gain even more reviews and to start guiding the story towards the plot. The fates soon to be discovered! Thanks again for the reviews they really inspire me.

This chapter heavily based around Heero and Duo and a matter of trust is being brought up now... I felt rather bad for Duo in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Gundum Wing this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

_**Last Time….**_

"_I'm not tired." Duo voiced stubbornly, violet eyes glittering as he glared at the other, trying to move around to sit up again but failing due to the awkward position his arms were in and how he had been tucked in so firmly. Prussian eyes only narrowing but the royal not saying a word, it ages hours later until Duo finally drifted off to sleep, still feeling the harsh gaze of the other in his dreams._

**_OOO _**

_The actions of a purposeful Arabian was all it took for Quatre to regain his common sense, putting aside his dish hurriedly and standing, cheeks still aflame from the close call, with a Air Falacian he barely knew, other then he was too inquisitive for his own good. "Tomorrow will be a long day, I bade you goodnight." Quatre said coolly sending an embarrassed smile Trowa's way before exiting the firelight to no doubt find his bed._

**_OOO _**

_Baka…so you go to kiss him? No doubt he won't be entering a conversation with you again.' Trowa thought frustrated with himself, cursing his own idiocy_

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Author:** Look up...

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, language, violence/torture

Duo was in pain, struggling yet again to get free from the strange bedding that was managing to keep him in place, each shift causing him to wince as a sharp pain threaded down his arms and elbows. Although Duo had fallen asleep earlier even with his awkward positioning, he'd awoken to find his arms numb and aching terribly, his body weight pressing down on the arms bound beneath him was causing intense discomfort. "Heero!" Duo tried again in slight desperation, trying to ignore the painful sensations.

The orphan teen biting his lower lip at the silence that came from his call, violet eyes straining to see through the night's darkness and find the stiff royal form he'd come to associate with Heero in the past two days. Duo gritting his teeth at failing to discover the other, inwardly wondering where he could have got to, before calling out again and again for the King.

Around two hours later a pair of guards approached the near crying brunette, both appearing a little scared to approach him "Heart is everything alright?" One man queried looking rather concerned.

Duo close to weeping in relief, at this point no longer able to feel his arms at all, the limbs just throbbing and the orphan terrified to move and cause more pain. "Untie me….please please untie me. My arms hurt so bad" Duo begged feeling helpless.

As if one the two guards stepped back, both looking fearful, "We're sorry Heart we really are, but we are forbidden to touch you, plus with your escape yesterday….our King would be very angry if you were to escape again."

"I..I…come on, it hurts! What sort of assholes are YOU!" Duo near yelled, beginning to panic as the pair appeared to decide they should leave him be. "Then get him! Heero my so called fucking husband, let him help me…please just please don't leave me."

The pair looked regretful and somewhat worried, "Heart we're sorry, the King has asked for privacy, we will inform him as soon as he's available." One guard said in a soothing voice, both bowing before walking away.

Duo screaming in frustration at their dismissal 'Didn't they get that he was in pain!' The slender brunette groaned "Man… now I'm beginning to wish I hadn't ran yesterday."

**/Three Hours Later/**

Heero sighed, sliding his sword back in its sheath, rolling his shoulders to loosen the muscles after his night time training, enjoy the warm heat the exercise had caused in his body. Wiping away some lingering sweat from his forehead, he slid back on his shirt and headed back to where his things were, from his bedding, his warhorse and his disagreeable husband. Heero knowing if he wanted any sleep for the night he'd have to lie down now, seeing as there was only another hour until dawn. Walking over to the large tree the King gave a confused glance to his sleeping husband, seeing that the boy appeared to be shaking.

"Heart?" Heero queried in confusion, a small pang of guilt hitting him, recalling how long he'd left the boy bound and alone.

Crouching down beside the beautiful Rastlleeian, the navy eyed royal was somewhat alarmed to see tears trailing down the brunette's elfin features. "Husband..wha..why do you cry?" Heero tried now worried about his charge, not wanted his husband too depressed, as then the whole entourage would be giving him foul looks tomorrow and the Arabian Prince would NOT be happy.

Heero frowning as violet eyes cracked open, the teen hiccupping, a desperation in the younger male's gaze that rather alarmed the King. "It..hu..rts Fates. Make it stop..I'll do anything." The thin orphan choked out, causing Prussian blue eyes to widen, before sweeping over the other trying to work out what was hurting the teen.

"What hurts..Heart…Duo tell me what hurts." Heero encouraged, voice harsh but still managing to hold concern.

"My..arms Ro they…the.." Duo forced out, tears streaming down his cheeks, trying to explain.

The horrified expression that flashed through the King's eyes however told the Rastlleeian that Heero had worked it out.

"Shitama" The king hissed, in a split second the bedding being stripped away, arms yanking the thin teen up, the abrupt action causing Duo's eyes to widen in pain, a scream escaping parted lips as the braided haired teenager curled into himself trying to ease the agony.

Heero inwardly cursing in a million different languages as he drug the crying boy into his body, his other hand fumbling with the rope he'd bound around the slender one's wrists. Hearing a broken laugh muffled in his shoulder as the orphan could finally move his hands again. "I…I can't even feel then anymore Hee-chan."

The King's features rather pale as he turned the new prince that was now gathered in his lap, gently picking up one the Hearts arms that were currently lying limply at his side, seeing Duo's face twist in pain at the softest touch, Prussian blue eyes narrowing as he watched the limb trembling of its own accord, fingers unable to stay still at all. "Move you hand." He said bluntly.

" ?" Duo asked in disbelief, mistrust flashing through violet eyes at the glare the King gave him. Lips turned down at the corners, face still wet with previously shed tears, Duo did his best to try to clench his hand shut, stifling a gasp of pain at the attempt. Heero seeming to stiffen, when only Duo's thumb and finger moved slightly at all at the effort, hand trembling like a leaf. The purple eyed youth also seeming horrified by what had occurred, lips parting as if to speak before shutting again speechless.

Heero was thinking fast, 'This was his fault, my kingdom…his own people would be furious, the Heart was the one person, who lived for the people, who potentially could save their kingdom in a war even.' The navy eyed brunette hardly ever panicked but right now he was 'Any real soldier knew binding a prisoner up was an effective way to hold a person safely in place if they could move, and any real soldier knew to bind a prisoner where they couldn't move was not only a form of torture, but potentially could cause long term damage to them. As the pressure on the individual's nerves and the stopping of blood flow could cause extensive damage and he'd left the new prince in such a position for over six hours!'

The King had been reckless and unnecessarily cruel; he had planned to only leave his new husband like that for half an hour or so to punish him for his runaway attempt. However he had became distracted and told himself later that the boy would have managed to wrestle free of the blankets he'd used to lock his body in place so would be fine. He'd been wrong….really really wrong, if this was the damage he was guessing it was….the Heart would be damaged permeantly, arms and especially his hands weak and unreliable….and..it was HIS fault. Air Falacia would be forever angered at what he had done to his new still somewhat confused and distressed husband.

'By the fates, what have I done…?' The King thought, watching his slender husband and the confusion in the amethyst eyes as the teen tried to close his fists, seeing the pain in the boy's expression and how the Prince's hands trembled and remained near unresponsive to Duo's attempts of control over them.

A feeling of despair fell over the royal, wondering how he was ever going to have the Heart behave now, to trust him? He had never been a fool, he knew he had to gain a good repoire with the teen eventually if he wanted this marriage to work somewhat. Heero slid his gloved hand through the brunette's braided hair behind his ear, seeing how Duo froze at his touch. To buy time the King acted, forcefully pushing the boy's head to the side, leaning down and pressing his lips to the shell of his new husband's ear. "Do you see now Heart? Now you can never run away….ever again."

Duo sent a horrified glance to the royal before back to the trembling hands in front of him. "Your hands will never work properly again do you understand? This is your punishment for running from your duty, Air Falacia needs you, you are their heart and belong to my Kingdom now. You committed a horrible sin by running, the Fates were angered." Heero whispered, a gnawing of guilt starting in his stomach at the harsh words he was saying to the Rastlleeian, but inwardly the King not knowing what else he was suppose to do, he couldn't say 'sorry', that 'it was an accident' then the boy would never respect him.

Carefully the King grasped one of the teen's shaking hands, lifting it up pressing the palm to his lips, Prussian blue eyes locked on the violet ones in front of him, reading the rage and hurt there. "Bastard" Duo hissed, "You…this is your fault! Yours! The Fates would never do something this cruel" The teen spat, however Heero could already see the slightest doubt reflected in the violet eyes. Royalty were known for being commonly contacted by the fates and if Duo already was unsure, then it would not be long before the Rastlleeian blamed himself for the damage of his hands instead of Heero, exactly what the King preferred.

Heero smiled against the teen's palm, seeing that even though it was obvious Duo didn't want to be within ten feet of him, the slender teen really couldn't move his hand away from his mouth, even though the King was holding it so gently. Heero nuzzled the soft long fingers, pressing kisses to the trembling fingertips, deciding maybe this new outcome wouldn't be so bad. The Heart couldn't be very violent now, nor succeed in escape really, not being able to climb, or unfasten doors or ropes, he just had to make sure that the boy didn't tell anyone of what he'd done to him, else Air Falacia and its people would be very angry.

"Now husband from this moment on, anyone who asks about your injury you will tell them you had an accident when trying to escape." Heero said calmly, hearing the other breath in sharply, amethyst eyes flashing angrily. "You WILL say this, otherwise you will find your friend Quat ran through."

"R..Ran through?" Duo queried eyes alarmed.

Heero rose a brow "Yes, with a sword that is, you are not to breath a word of this understood. And if good I will take you to a physician soon and assist you in seeing if you can regain movement at all in your hands." Heero murmured against the orphan's palm watching the fear and hurt in the teenager's gaze.

"Fine" Duo said diverting his gaze, it near appearing as if he wanted to cry. "I won't tell anyone.

"Good." Heero said navy eyes not moving from the other, guilt stirring inside at the misery of the teen, "You will be happy one day husband, trust me." The King added wanting to reassure the hurting Rastlleeian. Frowning at the bitter laugh the teen gave, Heero carefully placing his husbands hand back at his side and wrapped the teen securely in his arms, resting his head on Duo's shoulder. The King's mind deep in thought, wondering just **what** he was to do from here, regretting yet again his rash decision on marrying the boy.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"Brother! Brother! Have you heard the news…its awful!" A woman cried, blue eyes reflecting deep dismay, petite hands coming out to pull at the male's arm.

The man in question turning and giving a sad smile, "I am truly sorry Relena, I had never thought King Yuy would take a bride in his journey, if its any consolation I truly did believe you were to be the future Heart of Air Falacia" The long haired blonde murmured holding his little sister's hand, wanting to comfort the younger one in her disappointment.

"But Zechs the..the Hearts a boy, a boy! How could King Yuy…it's unspeakable, you know I loved him, everyone knew and he wed a nameless teenager with NO family or good blood. Peacecraft's have always served the monarchy we've followed them throughout history and…and he married a stranger, a male over me. We grew up together..." Relena ended in a whisper, obviously hurt by the King's choice.

Zechs sighed, gently lifting his baby sisters hand to his lips, pressing a fond kiss to the delicate white skin, the man always having had a soft spot for his spoilt headstrong sibling. In the Peacecraft family it was the female that inherited and was head of the family, so his younger sister not only was powerful in the Air Falacia Kingdom, but was a woman much older then her years and heavily involved with politics. Even so Relena had always had a deep devotion to Air Falacia's Prince and now King and had loved him for most of her life, so this news was a heavy blow to his sister's pride and until now unbroken heart.

"I am so sorry Relena." Zechs said softly, clear blue eyes locked on the identical pair across from him, seeing the hidden tears behind the woman's gaze. Zechs Peacecraft sincere in his words, although an advisor for King Yuy, he still had always wanted his sibling to have her desires fulfilled.

"Maybe…maybe it's not official yet." The blonde woman whispered, lips trembling slightly "…He… may not of kissed the boy."

The Peacecraft son looked away in thought, "That I do not know little sister, King Yuy has always done things…differently then one would expect." Zechs leaning forward to rest his arms on the balcony overlooking the wild ocean Air Falacia was infamous for.

"I could try to win him back." Relena said uncertainly. "It is me the people want as the Heart after all, I've spent my entire life caring for them."

"I see no reason why not." Zechs agreed, blue eyes glancing back to his sister taking note of the elegant pink dress she wore, the calculating light in her icy blue eyes. A look he knew to mean she was planning something very big.

"Brother, I have a question." The woman said after a few moments.

"What is it Relena? You know there is nothing that you cannot discuss with me."

The female stared out to the sky, watching a pair of hawks as they battled with one another, hair shifting in the harsh wind ever present in Air Falacia. "Were I to ask you to kill this boy from Rastlleeia. Would you do it?" The long haired woman turning abruptly, blue eyes locked on her older brother's form challenging him for an answer.

The man was quiet for some time, turning and pulling off the white mask he always had covering his face and its fine features, pressing the porcelain mask to his chest. "Sister, my beautiful Relena, you know foremost my allegiance is with you, to the house of Peacecraft, I would kill the boy in an instant if that is what you truly desired." Cold blue eyes locked on his younger sibling's, Zechs knowing that he would never desert his family, even if it meant betraying the monarchy he tried so hard to support.

"You realise of course that to kill Air Falacia's Heart will bring a curse down on us and the Peacecraft house, so I beg you to think deeply before making your final decision." Zechs added calmly, seeing a smile turn the lips of his small sister.

"Thank you brother…that was all I wished to know." Relena said, a lightness now to her voice, turning and giving a half wave of dismissal to her older sibling. "Now go and try to woo that magician of yours, maybe you will have better luck today."

Zechs groaned, "Really sister, it's as if he does not even realise his own beauty and refuses to even acknowledge love…. Its been two years now and still he eludes my pursuit" The exasperated man complained, slipping back on his mask and bowing to his laughing sister before striding out the door.


	7. Like and Sex?

**The Heart and His King**

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who's reviewed! Your comments really encourage me, I've thought a lot about this chapter and decided to leave it longer then normal, I hope it's enjoyed this way. The fates will start playing a special part in this fiction as times goes on. Thanks again for the reviews they really inspire me.

This chapter is based around Heero and Duo and touches a little on the sexual side of their relationship, to hint at the trials the pair may have to endure. And poor Duo's hands and arms.. well you will see. More on Trowa and Quatre in the next chapter then this one, but their er.. friendship is coming along .

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Gundum Wing this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also. I claim nothing but the plot :)

_**Last Time….**_

_Heero rose a brow "Yes, with a sword that is, you are not to breath a word of this understood. And if good I will take you to a physician soon and assist you in seeing if you can regain movement at all in your hands." Heero murmured against the orphan's palm watching the fear and hurt in the teenager's gaze._

"_Fine" Duo said diverting his gaze, it near appearing as if he wanted to cry. "I won't tell anyone._

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Author:** Look up...

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, language, violence

**OOO**

Duo groaned as yet another person began wailing over the so called 'accident' that had caused his arms and hands to become as weak as a newborns. Since the sun had rose, the people in Heero's entourage had panicked at seeing how his hands shook and trembled, and the biggest commotion had came from it. Members of the entourage demanding they turn back and find a healer or physician, others of the group wanting the pace to be picked up so Falacia Air's magician could attempt to heal the injury and yet even more were questioning how it had happened, why it had happened. Putting it bluntly Duo now had the biggest headache and was at a point he didn't give a damn about his hands right now, other then they were sore and if ONE more idiot grabbed them again he was going to scream.

The royal asshole at his side seemed to be suffering just as much and was making noncommittal sounds every few moments and glaring at the individuals trying to touch his injured arms. Eventually wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him into his side to stop the people prodding at him so much, "The Heart had a mishap last night, we will look for a physician as we travel and if we STILL have not found one, we will let Sir Chang the royal Magician attempt to heal the injury" The King grated out, navy blue eyes hard and warning his entourage to drop the subject.

Duo sighed exasperatedly as the questions kept coming, Heero's attempt to stop the group panic failing yet again "Oi ass just curious but why? Is everyone so interested?" The braided teenager asked, not knowing how much longer he could take all these questions, it had already been near three hours since it had started and it hadn't seemed to matter what Heero said, to try to ease the peoples fears.

"Baka, you're the HEART, fates…of course they're worried." Heero snapped, the vein in the Air Falacian's temple pulsing.

The amethyst eyed teen rolled his eyes, "Nice to know I'm so important." He muttered sarcastically, smirking at the low growl he heard to his left, appearing to be pushing the King's patience.

Since this morning the pair had formed a weird truce, at least until the attack of queries and demands stopped, so although Duo felt a truly deep hatred for the man at his side, presently he however was relieved he was there. The orphan sending a weak smile to his suspicious friend who had been hovering close by, Quatre not having said a word so far, just having stood and absorbed everything that had occurred, it appearing the blonde doubted the story of the failed escape.

It was weird really, he knew Heero had done this to him, whether it was an accident or not he didn't know, it had sounded purposeful last night and the King had really hurt his feelings with his comments. Duo privately devastated at how his hands shook like a leaf in the wind, he was a thief…his trade was spying and breaking into things, all the training he'd done in the streets and at the hall now may be ruined, he couldn't even make his fingers move and his little fingers and ring fingers were completely numb. The intense eyed brunette, his kidnapper now truly scared him, even with everything that had occurred so far, he'd never thought the man would hurt him in such a way. Duo sighed as a fight broke out amongst two guards and a stable master.

"Aw..come on man, stop it, I'm fine really." Duo voiced in near despair, startled as within seconds the people quietened, everyone watching him, waiting for him to continue.

Violet eyes having widened at the sudden attention, "Ah..." Duo sending an alarmed glance to the man standing beside him, Heero only raising a brow but remained silent "Well as the King said, it was an accident." Duo's voice only tinged slightly with bitterness, hiding his feelings about it with a smile. "It's not the greatest thing obviously, but it'll heal soon I'm sure, so no fighting alright, we travel forward and things will get better ok, I'm flattered by your concern really" The group murmured softly, before one by one people began to return to their jobs, Duo's mouth falling open in disbelief, that they were all obeying him, yet hadn't even flinched at their own King's continuous demands and explanations.

The man at his side breathed out noisily, "About time." He said coldly.

"Huh?" Duo said in loss, feeling the arm drop from his side as Heero turned away from him to gather up some bundles at their feet.

The man's Prussian blue eyes narrowing as they flickered his way, as if amazed by his stupidity "You" The King muttered, grasping the slender boy's chin harshly, forcing his husband's gaze to meet his "Are the Heart! I've told you a hundred times now it feels. Every one of those people would willingly DIE for you, only you could ease their worries, they want you to be happy… to be well." Heero shook his head in disbelief at the naivety of the teen. "Not even I could stop the fear they have, you live for the people, you are the Heart of the entire Falacia Air Kingdom, it's about time you realise what this means." He near spat, before releasing the teen's face and headed to the large white war horse to fasten the bundles in his arms.

Duo glared at the ground not having a clue what that meant, 'Heart...what a load of crap, I've never heard of such a thing in my life until now, and for a nation to love me when I haven't even done anything sounds completely stupid'.

"Duo?" A familiar voice queried causing the braided youth to lift his gaze, reflecting within the violet orbs hints of frustration and shame.

"Yeah Quat, what's wrong?" The orphan attempted, giving a forced smile to the suspicious blonde.

The blonde Arabian stepped forward, pale hands enclosing around one of the brunette's trembling one's, lifting it up between them. Appearing to study the damage for some time causing Duo to give a nervous laugh, having spotted Heero now watching them both unflinchingly; the king crouched on the ground with a rucksack in his grip from where he'd been packing. "Aw relax Quat it was an accident you know how stupid I am sometimes" The new prince joked a little anxiously.

Quatre's eyes having rose obviously concerned, "Duo what really happened? You didn't do this by trying to run away, I know your skill you'd never harm yourself in such a manner."

The violet eyed youth actually snickered at that, his true actor coming out, fearing Heero would really kill his friend if he didn't succeed in convincing him. "Thanks for having faith in my abilities Quebean, but it was just an accident, can't be helped."

Suspicion flared in the blue-green eyes of his best friend, the Arabian Prince glancing over to the silently watching king, before back to the braided youth in front of him, obviously doubting the Rastlleeian. "Are you lying to me Duo? I thought you never lied." Quatre voiced, his aquamarine eyes touched with unhappiness.

Duo's breath catching in his throat for a second, before just giving a smile to the worried royal. "I don't lie Quat, you know me. It just happened, I won't say I like it… but surely they'll get better." Duo murmured more to himself then to the other, as his violet eyes dropped to the trembling appendages.

The Arabian prince was silent, smoothing his hands gently over the orphan's tanned fingers and soft palms, lips parting as if to speak.

"Leave him be." A voice suddenly interrupted from behind the pair causing Duo to jump in startlement and Quatre to stiffen in displeasure. The speaker no other then Heero, the king placing a hand on his new husband's lower back, pushing him towards his own white war horse. "We need to keep moving, the faster we get him to the royal magician the better." Prussian blue eyes narrowed slightly at the flicker of rebellion in the blonde prince's eyes "Either way, the Heart is tired, stressed and hurt, he needs rest." At these words the Arabian prince seemed to cave, a slight nod being the only response given to the other royal, before Quatre turned and headed over to his own pale horse.

Duo glared at the ground, resentment welling up again inside as he tried to move his hands fruitlessly, thinking of all the things that the Falacian Air king had ruined for him by taking away the use of his hands. The youth glancing up as a large cloak was dropped over his shoulders, the material scarlet, and felt very heavy and warm, Duo sending a confused glance up to the King a little wary over why Heero had given his own cloak for him to wear. "What's this for?" The amethyst eyed prince had to ask.

"For you" Heero just responded, fitting another bag onto the saddle of the large animal in front of him.

The thief was silent for some time trying to work out the reasons, head tilting a little, eyes dark with suspicion. "Why?"

The Falacian snorted, "So you can sleep, it will be a long day, you haven't rested at all I'm sure, keeping your hands warm also should help with the shaking, not much to be done for the pain till later."

The youth grimaced 'By the fates Heero was actually trying to act nice." For some reason that factor disturbed the Rastlleeian more then he could ever of guessed. A low growl passing the boy's throat, "Maybe I don't want your stupid cloak."

Intense navy blue eyes settling on his face at these words, before the King just glanced away and continued with his task completely ignoring him. Violet eyes narrowed, Duo wishing he could punch the bastard right smack in the face, pay him back for being such an ass. However it wasn't to be and a few seconds later the King turned to him and grabbed his slender body, hands fitting tightly over his hips, alarming the confused Rastlleeian. "Hey Hee-chan what are y.. Oi! Put me down!" Duo yelped alarmed as he was lifted clear off the ground, pupils having dilated in slight fear, the slender thief actually shaking when he found himself settled sideways on the King's horse.

Heero just appearing bored by his actions "Stop it. We don't have time for any more dramatics." He reprimanded, with that said the dark haired man easily pushed himself up and onto the patient animal, and pulled the slender Heart around so he was facing forward with his back pressed to his chest.

A light flush touching the Rastlleeian's cheeks at the rather close position they were in, finding the King tucking the blood red cloak around his form efficiently before calling everyone to head forward. Duo's body stiff, deep purple eyes glinting with anger and discomfort, not wanting anything to do with the man who had hurt him so badly last night, but failing to see a way he could get out of the situation, particularly when his hands were useless and his head pounded the way it did.

Duo wincing as he felt warm breath against his neck and face, aware of the other man's lips touching the shell of his ear, it causing uncomfortable shivers down his spine. "Relax husband, you can sleep now, we'll be travelling for the entire day. We're all aware you're not feeling well."

"Shut up," Duo snapped irritable, "This is your fault and if I don't want to sleep I don't fucking have to" the braided brunette whispered, miserable and rebellious at current. Duo hearing a slight chuckle from the man behind him and then silence, the King not initiating any more conversation whatsoever. Even when Duo complained about everything he could think of, from how hot it was, to how boring, to how ugly Heero was. Other then a few irritable sounds, nothing worthwhile passed the man's lips and Duo was forced to accept that he was to travel the long distance in silence.

After an hour an a half of this, the tired, sore and slightly scared brunette slipped into an unwanted sleep, his lithe form relaxing completely against his so called husband, his breathing deep. Duo unable to witness the slight smirk on the Falacian's features as his body was pulled into a more comfortable position, so that his head settled on the other's shoulder, his body fitting snugly against the King. Nor the way it made the rest of the entourage smile, at seeing the Kingdom's Heart resting and so comfortably with Falacia Air's King Heero Yuy.

**oo****Ooo..**Meanwhile**..ooOoo**

"Quat.. did you sleep well last night?" An emerald eyed man asked, his voice near hesitant; Heero's bodyguard watching the beautiful blonde in a mix of hopefulness and curiousity, the tall individual riding side by side with the rather quiet youth. Trowa unable to help but think of last night and how breathtaking Quat's smile had appeared in the flickering fire light and just how 'close' he'd been to knowing what the boy tasted like.

The Arabian prince sending a slightly unsettled glance to the larger male, the empath picking up quickly the mix of feelings from the Air Falacian, "I rested well Sir Barton, and yourself?" He queried politely, blue-green eyes fixed on the road ahead and his sleeping friend in King Heero's embrace.

The brunette grimaced ever slightly "Please call me Trowa, Barton sounds far too formal for me, and I slept reasonably well."

Quatre's eyes lit up with inward amusement, the pale skinned royal sending a smile to the other, "I would have thought you were use to formal titles. You did pose as the Air Falacian King yourself last I recalled."

The slightest flush touched the bodyguard's cheeks, "Yes, it was my King's request, he wished to choose a bride who wasn't after him for his title or his fortune. By acting as a common guard King Heero could then see who was genuine, even be present to witness all the types of people who approached me the false King. That was the plan anyway." Trowa faltering a little, remembering the eventual outcome and the unexpected way the Heart had been chosen.

Quatre seemed to read the man's mind, giving a soft laugh, lifting his gaze to watch some small swallows fly past, aquamarine eyes touched with sadness and understanding. "Do not feel bad, this is the fates's work, no Heart of Air Falacia has ever been chosen in the predicted way."

At the other man's suspicious look, Quatre continued "Well.. from what I've heard anyway."

The pair were silent for some time, minutes passing by as the road slipped behind them, each step one closer to a new destiny for Duo Maxwell something both of them appeared to accept without question. Eventually the silence was broken yet again, a little tension in the air due to unsaid words.

"How do you know so much?" Trowa queried, having brought his stallion closer, so that the pair's legs brushed against one another as the horses walked.

"That question is a little inappropriate." Quatre just answered voice calm.

The answer aggravating the uni-banged man, "You always assume I'm being rude. I 'like' you, I'm not meaning to insult you Quat." Trowa muttered green eyes darkening with frustration.

The words startling the prince; the sheltered Arabian royal not use to such casual commentary unless by Duo, particularly when not being overwatched by guards or other high ranking officials. "Maybe I assume so, as you are being rude" Quatre said eventually. "You are prying, it makes me uncomfortable and that you appear to not be able to accept I have intelligence I find rather offensive." The blonde youth stated, his voice a little clipped. But his eyes when Trowa caught them were soft and apologetic, causing the larger man to smile.

"If I admit I believe you are intelligent? Would you start relaxing then? I can't help but be a little curious, you know the Heart, you can somehow befriend our King in only a day, and you seem to know so much more then you let on. I would be dense to not at least… wonder" Trowa half explained, half teased, green eyes warm and soft.

"You believe that?" Quatre queried voice tinged with scepticism.

Trowa snorted, shaking his head in disbelief "I'd be a fool not to, you run circles around me in every conversation we've ever had."

The words causing the prince to cover his mouth and smother his gentle laughter, eyes glittering in mirth, "I'm sorry, I'll be a little nicer maybe" The youth joked playfully, soft lips pulling into a fond smile, a more relaxed atmosphere surrounding the two men as they travelled. Quatre missing the triumphant light that flared in the bodyguards eyes at his words, having little idea of the plans filtering through Trowa's head; as for certain the Arabian prince would not of continued to travel at his side if having any idea of what his future was going to hold in the next few days.

**oOO Nightfall OOo**

Heero just couldn't help the small smirk that pulled at his lips, the King currently holding his rather too thin husband easily in his arms, as some of his entourage filled up a large wooden basin with hot water. The Heart was still fast asleep, curled up closer then one could think possible to the King's body; and to Heero amusement and annoyance, the new Falacia Air prince was not the most agreeable when it came to be roused. "Husband wake up." Heero attempted for what felt the tenth time, jolting the slender form in his arms in encouragement, smirk growing ever slightly as the braided brunette whined. Duo burying his face into the other's chest "Mmph, go..way Solo..mm..tiiiired."

Heero sighed, wondering yet again, why he'd taken Trowa's advice to assist his new bride in bathing, he had plenty of servants to do it for him and he for certain had better things to do, then deal with a most likely pissed off Rastlleeian when finding out he was to be washed by someone. Being a commoner, the teenager most likely wouldn't be used to aristocratic or royal treatment, or normal day to day activities, which included being bathed and dressed. Right now the entire royal entourage was staying on a large field that was farmed by a couple and some men they employed to till and tend the field. Heero's group scattered around this building, which happened to be a large stable; the Falacia Air royal requesting to be settled indoors yet refusing the old couples home. It was hard to have his guards watch a dwelling compared to a large empty building like this.

However this is what left him with his current problem, a sleepy grumpy youth in his arms, which although he couldn't help but find it amusing; the whole principle of having to do this, was getting to the King. "Leave." He ordered coldly. Heero's prussian blue eyes watching the men hurry out and shut the wooden door behind them, stopping the cold air from seeping so easily into the area.

The exotic royal rolling his eyes as the Heart shifted again murmuring something unintelligible; the Falacian stepping over to the large tub and setting his bride down on the straw, poking the thin boy hard in the ribs. "Wake up! Or I'll dump you in the bath" Heero growled, eyes alight with irritation.

A few irritable shakes and jabs later, had the beautiful Rastlleeian slide open currently rather dark sleepy purple eyes. "Mm.. what's your prob…lem." Duo queried, cracking a wide yawn. Bleary eyes blinking a few more times as the orphan tried to work out who was leaning over him, eyes widening a little when painful memories returned, reading the anger in Heero's gaze. The rather fragile youth drawing into himself, Duo feeling rather intensely the pain from the previous night in his arms and hands; the constant pounding in his temples returning to the forefront of his thoughts. A now rather awkward slender hand lifting to press to his temple shakily, Duo eyeing the man above him, a touch of hate held in the gaze.

The king inwardly grimaced seeing already the problems he was going to have, trying to shove down the slight guilt raising in him at seeing the beautiful Rastlleeian's misery and weakness because of his actions the night before. "A bath is ready for you." Heero eventually stated, prussian eyes cold.

"Huh?" Duo mumbled ineloquently, sitting up to peer behind him at the large wooden tub and the steam rising from it. The orphan glancing around, suspicion growing at being in a large empty barn… well that is what it appeared to him anyway. "Where am I.. where is everyone else? Quatre? Your shadow guy with the green eyes?" The new prince queried a bit unnerved, eyeing the king with hidden anxiety.

Heero rolled his eyes, annoyed again wondering why he agreed to this. "Hn.. just get in the bath baka, I have little time for this and you don't want the water to get cold."

Violet eyes narrowed, "Bastard. You really think I'll strip in front of you… " At the others raised brow, Duo's glare intensified, "And you didn't answer ANY of my questions."

The exotic dark haired royal snorted, pulling off his pure white gloves tucking them into his belt. "They're OUTSIDE" Heero emphasized. "I didn't think you desired an audience while you washed." The king seemed to think for a few moments, blue eyes flickering with frustration. "And you must undress, how else will you get clean?"

Duo scowled darkly, "I'll remain dirty that's what, you're probably some sick... pervert, like hell I'm having a bath with you here."

Heero felt his brow tick at the words, trying very hard to control his temper. He was his husband, he shouldn't yell at him… particularly when he is still so confused. But Heero's attempt at control failed him, the king even as a child had never had a person act so rude to him…nor so consistently.

"The water was heated for you. So you're having a bath" he hissed, eyes flashing in anger. His hand having shot out and grabbed the other's upper arm, whilst his free hand ripped up the tatty brown shirt the Rastlleeian had been wearing. The royal not even thinking about how harsh his actions were, until hearing the boy crying out begging him to stop, the orphan having been yanked to his feet.

"Stop it.. ah..**owww **you're hurting me Heero." A panicked voice, half wailed, half cried. Duo trying to struggle free, but currently unable to see a thing with his clothing wrenched over his head. The worst however was his arms, being so bruised and injured they were on fire, and the cocky Rastlleeian was unable to stop the humiliating tears escaping his amethyst eyes. "Please please.. fates..stop I'm sorry." The orphan forced out shakily. Yelping as the material was pulled completely over his head and thrown to the ground.

Heero not even considering his new husbands distress until going to remove the lithe teenager's pants; bare hands sliding beneath the material. The king frowning when hearing the dismayed cry from the other, seeing thin brown hands fail to grasp his own in an attempt to stop what he was doing. Navy blue eyes lifting to view the Rastlleeian, slightly perturbed at the fear and pain in the other's gaze; the long haired boy was shaking like a leaf. "Stop stop I…I'll bathe please, just let me keep the pants" a nervous panicky laugh passing the trembling youth's lips; the terror in the other's gaze causing the Falacian to pause.

Heero perplexed at the fear of the other, not able to understand why the youth would be so scared of him…he had no intent to force the Heart to bed him so soon; his people would be furious and really he doubted he'd enjoy the act either, not with his husband hysterical as it appeared he would be if he pushed the other into a sexual interaction. 'But fearing to be seen naked? That was just foolish.' However at the depressing sight of the too thin prince, Heero found himself relenting, the tears having spilt down tan cheeks and how the teen trembled obviously terrified; the King found himself unable to ignore, Heero deciding scaring his new bride really wouldn't make his life much easier.

"Hn." He just responded, releasing the other's trousers and grasping the youth's hips instead, enjoy the silky smooth sensation of the Heart's skin. "Hop in" Heero ordered voice emotionless. Seeing the relief that seemed to pass through the other, a nervous smile being sent his way; amusing the king a little as he assisted his husband to step into the large tub and sit down.

Duo glanced up at the rather bored King then back down to the hot water surrounding his body, his heart still beating a million miles per minute. "Thanks Hee-chan…shit I thought you really 'were' going to strip me." Duo joked somewhat weakly, violet eyes flickering back up to the standing royal and the slight smirk that had pulled at his lips. The small expression grating on the Rastlleeian, familiar horror washing over the braided teenager "You asshole! You were going to!" Duo accused rather alarmed and indignant, inwardly however rather thankful that Heero actually hadn't done such a thing.

The Falacian actually chuckled, it being the first time Duo had ever heard the man laugh or show true amusement as it glinted in navy blue eyes. "We're both male husband why would you care whether I saw you naked or not?" The King commented, the tinge of amusement to the words suggesting Heero was teasing him.

Duo's eyes narrowing as he sank deeper in the bath. "For the reason you used the word 'husband' as long as you like guys, there's no fucking way you're seeing me naked." Duo announced heatedly, causing slight irritation to cross Heero's features.

"That is stupid. We're married, we're bound to see each other that way, how would we go through the act of sex without it?" Heero pointed out coolly, unable to understand the youth's logic.

The words causing Duo to make some rather interesting choking sounds, the Rastlleeian certainly not having expected 'that' answer. It taking a few minutes for the long haired brunette to regain a little composure after his private little heart attack. "I am NOT having sex with you" the words causing a near perplexed expression to drift onto the King's features. Duo deciding he needed a bit more emphasise "Not EVER" he reiterated forcefully. "This whole marriage was a mistake, something 'you' did, I had no choice in it and like HELL I'm having…sex with a guy. Over my dead body" Duo grumbled, obviously annoyed.

Heero was not impressed, voice completely flat "You expect me to not have sex ever?"

Duo's cheeks flooded with red, the conversation starting to get to him "YES." Amethyst eyes shifted around the room before setting back on the irritated King "It's not 'my' fault you married me.. a guy.. who I can say with a lot of certainty, does NOT find men attractive."

The King was nonplussed "Pity, you better get over it then, as I have no intention of remaining celibate for the rest of my life. I find you quite attractive… I suppose you are more feminine then most males… it is not a bad thing" Heero near mused at the end considering Duo's appearance, his words more casual then they'd ever been when conversing with his husband. However the same words horrifying the Heart more then any of his other's had.

"I am not a girl! You…you are such an ass." Duo spat angrily, fuming at the near obliviousness of the other to his feelings; Heero not seeming to understand at all the factor that he just wasn't interested in a sexual relationship.

Heero rolled his eyes, leaning against a wall as he watched his husband soaking in the hot water "Of course you aren't" The King starting to wonder if the Heart was stupid. They were married obviously they would have sex, he couldn't see why the Rastlleeian was being so disagreeable, he didn't expect the boy to like him overnight, but sex was just for some sexual gratification or children. The Rastlleeian certainly could enjoy it as much as he would, so he found the intensity of the boy's arguments rather irritating.

"It will feel good, don't worry so much about it." Heero eventually commented, summing up the teenager's negative attitude to fearing the act of sex itself.

Duo's mouth dropping, "Geez you're a rock, completely dense." The orphan complained utterly exasperated and disturbed by the royal's view of things. Nose crinkling as he considered how bluntly the man discussed sex….and with him "Eww…Man…I think I prefer it when you don't talk." Duo eventually whined, really not wishing to continue the current conversation.

_Please Review, as it always inspires me :)_


	8. Sexual Tension

**The Heart and His King**

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who's reviewed and followed this story through. I'm so sorry for the amount of time it has taken me to update. I'm quite horrified when I realized how long I had left it, updating everything this month. Special thanks to those who reminded me to update, you guys know who you are. Totally appreciated.

So without further ado…on to the fic! This time we see bit more of Trowa and Quatre and their awkward dance.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Gundum Wing this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also. I claim nothing but the plot :)

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Author:** Look up...

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, language, violence

**oOoOo**

Quatre sighed, turquoise eyes watching the long limbed man lazing at his side, not able to understand this bodyguard's obsession with joining him at whatever he was doing; the Arabian prince sipping a cup of jasmine tea, while leaning against a rock ledge created no doubt as some sort of fence or barrier on this large farm. Trowa Barton was extremely confusing, he had tried to be as cold as possible, wanting to push the individual away after his rude comments earlier when they'd first met. Also not liking how suspicious the man always was, it got on his nerves as he didn't like to have to explain his actions so often. Yet somehow...like now he was at his side, not saying a word just carving something in his hands with a small blade, not appearing to be aware of his private frustration with him.

"What are you making?" Quatre eventually asked, his curiosity getting to him, seeing the other youth smile, the faint firelight from some distance away flickering over his features.

"A cat."

Blue-green eyes studied the strange piece of wood unable to see 'how' that resembled a cat. "Alright...and why a cat? For a daughter? Lover? Sibling?"

The man huffing with slight laughter "No I just like cats." The prince shook his head in loss, lifting his head as he looked to the moon. Not expecting the next words "Makes me think of you a bit, Quat, your name is cat. So how did you get such a different name?"

The blonde's eyes closing, realising Quat did sound exactly like cat, he just didn't think about it too often as it was an alias "No reason, my names actually spel so not quite 'cat' as you see it."

Trowa just smiling "I like it anyway."

"Mm" The prince murmured, wondering how Duo was going with the King "Sir Barton shouldn't you be overseeing his highness?"

Trowa's forest eyes narrowing slightly "He looks after himself fine, plus with the amount of guards posted around the perimeter I doubt much harm could occur in that empty barn unless from the Heart himself."

The words caused Quatre to giggle slightly, smothering it with a hand "Don't be too doubtful, Duo can give as good as he gets its...just disturbing to see what happened to him, his hands that is."

Trowa nodding, but not replying already long having figured out it was his best friends work and not an accident from escape as others believed.

Quatre was startled as while drinking the hot tea in his hands, he felt an arm slide over his small shoulders. The Arabian Prince coughing a little on his beverage, pulling back to stare at the bodyguard "What 'are' you doing? That is not appropriate."

The elder shrugged tugging the slender fair-skinned royal closer "Why not?" The forest green eyed man asked, voice husky and tinged with irritation.

"I said 'I liked you.' Surely you understand the emotions behind that. There's no one around so it's not inappropriate." The shielded prince's mouth having fallen open at the outrageous words, knowing his country would have a lot to say about it.

"Trust me, it's not ok." Quatre responded trying to remain polite, sensing how truthful the Air Falacian was being and not knowing how to deal with it. Love affairs not something he had been trained in, love and sexual interests highly discouraged till his age now, when he was suppose to find a partner. But a male Air Falacian? He thought not. He was certain he'd be happy with whatever bride his Father found for him.

The quiet body guard however did not find the words reassuring, "That's not an answer...you're always avoiding my questions now that **IS** rude."

Quatre a little panicked as the brunette leant down closer to him, able to feel the muscles shifting beneath the other's dark brown shirt.

The young prince trembled the closer Trowa drew, it being very familiar to the night before, however his entourage and bodyguards weren't breaking them up. The tea falling from his hands with a clatter of china, in desperation a pale hand covering his mouth, only just in time; feeling lips pressing to the back of his hand. Seeing the frustration and hurt reflected in the emerald eyes before him, Quatre's breathing quick and anxious 'No...No he'd nearly married a male body guard.' The Arabian thought in slight hysteria, the law of marriage being sealed with a kiss across all the nations and kingdoms in this world for royalty.

"It was just a kiss." Trowa whispered.

Quatre feeling guilty at the hurt obvious in the soft green eyes "I'm sorry...I can't." The blonde murmured slowly dropping the hand from his mouth

"You are taken already?" Trowa asked voice empty.

Quatre shaking his head, trying to regain his composure by picking up the fallen cup and saucer off the dew speckled grass "No. It's just not appropriate." The prince having no idea those were the worst words he could have said to the Air Falacian, as these are what he'd told the man again and again over the past few days.

"You won't kiss me because it's 'not appropriate?" Trowa asked, anger touching his voice, "Not because you don't like me? Not because you like women? Or have another lover?...What? That's the stupidest reason. No offense Quat but that is the most useless answer, it explains nothing!"

The Arabian tilting his head up to the bodyguard a little confused over why the brunette was so irritated, it registering a little too late. The empath really not having considered how he may of hurt the other, with his cold words. Thanks to his panic earlier not have being as diplomatic as he should of. However this was to be his downfall, as Quatre found his smaller face captured between large calloused hands. The prince gasping "Allah no. ..Stop!" He yelped hands pushing against the other man's chest, his strength far outmatched by the Air Falacian. Aquamarine eyes wide, only to feel himself stiffen when the guard pressed a soft kiss to his cheek instead, to then pull back, emerald eyes glittering in slight anger but more disappointment.

"And that is it." He muttered, "A kiss is not something so silly to explain away with an 'it's not appropriate'" The bodyguard pausing a little perplexed at the horror stricken features of the blonde. "What's wrong?" Trowa rolling his eyes "Surely it wasn't that bad,"

The normally understanding Air Falacian currently still a bit hurt as to the blonde's reactions, it wasn't that he 'expected' Quat to like him back. But it was just his general attitude to how he felt that upset him, forest green eyes watching confused as the slender youth pushed him away, looking up at him with turquoise eyes, the gaze seemed accusing, causing the brunette to inwardly groan.

"Don't touch me again" The blonde stated flatly, causing the Air Falacian's hand to clench tightly around the small object he'd been carving while sitting beside the petite blonde.

"Oh I get it, too good for me aren't you?" Trowa muttered, the normally easy going soldier hurt and feeling rather rejected yet again by youth. Missing altogether the flicker of guilt and compassion in the other's eyes.

The tall man getting to his feet, opening his palm to study the wooden animal "Allah...Arabian should've guessed." He stated voice uneven before he tossed the object beside the prince. "There keep it, made if for you anyway. Rest well Quat." He commented before turning and striding away in the darkness, the humiliated Falacian wondering if the teenager was even worth it anymore.

Quatre however reached out and picked up the small wooden cat from the grass, turning it in his hands, ignoring his servants that rushed to his side the moment the guard was far out of sight.

"Your Highness are you ok?" Rashid asked concern in his dark eyes.

The empath nodding feeling rather rotten inside "I am fine Rashid, he did nothing wrong. I provoked him."

The dark skinned Arabian was rather horrified at the words "You are the future King, your kingdom is more powerful and wealthy then any land and you say such a thing, he is beneath you my lord."

The fair skinned blonde glanced at his bodyguard through lowered lashes "No, I am human like anyone else...the Air Falacian just does not understand." Quatre studied the carved feline in consideration, listening as his protector spoke of his duties.

"Keep this up Prince Quatre and you will end up wed to that soldier, you wish to marry a person of war? A man?"

Quatre snorted, getting to his feet, hand curled around the handmade gift, mixed inside but not so much in the mood for a lecture "Of course not Rashid" The blonde sighed "Just his emotions...love was real. That was all I did not say I 'want' to wed an Air Falacian. I want to marry one from my homeland. However thank you for your consul." The blonde sending a warm smile to the tall Arabian, truly grateful having missed speaking with the man who was more his father then the King had ever been.

"Now farewell I'm going to bed" Quatre watching as the group bowed and then disappeared into the shadows like they never had been there to begin with. Quatre sighed, drawing in his lower lip in consideration feeling Trowa Barton's pain but not willing to do anything about it. Empath or not he could not encourage his attention, even if he did not want the man to suffer; it was too serious a matter.

**oOoOo**

Duo sat quietly practicing moving his fingers the best he could, the large barn was rather quiet, hearing only the soft hum of voices and guards outside. Dressed now in some long light pants and a dark purple shirt, looking at his hands and how they shook however made the youth give up. Despair twisting inside wanting to remain in Rastlee; he didn't want to go over the ocean, to the Kingdom of war. Violet eyes glanced to the side at the other male in his presence, the King seemed quite absorbed in sharpening the blades before him. Olive hands reaching out to pick up each weapon one after the other, there no sound at all except for his work. Fates Heero was a bastard, wonder if anyone had tried to kill him before? The thief mused tucking his trembling hands under his arms, trying to ignore the new disability.

"You should sleep" A voice suddenly stated, the words flat and emotionless.

Duo sneering slightly "Don't think so, not while you're around."

The royal snorting slightly continuing to work on the dagger in his hands, "Your choice, we travel for many hours tomorrow."

An ache spread through the brunette's chest, his amethyst eyes dropping to the ground remembering where they were going. "..Heero, you don't like me and vice versa couldn't you just claim I died or something?" There was a hopeful note to the young Rastleeian's voice that Duo was unable to hold in.

The King actually turning his head to study the younger male "It's too late, there can never be another Heart."

Purple eyes quickly burned, fueled with the anger of the injustice that he'd been put through the past few days "Well you're a complete moron aren't you?" He snapped jumping to his feet, hesitating immediately when finding the other standing inches from him.

"I'm not continuing this argument" Heero responded, his navy blue eyes were shadowed with annoyance "It can't be undone, so stop being so childish."

Duo considered trying to push his way past, but humiliatingly he was too scared to. Hands hanging at his sides now, eyes tearing over for a split moment; slowly sinking back to the ground not looking at the other, not noticing the way eyes critically examined him, like a puzzle that wouldn't fit together. "Be good Heart, your hands will get better."

"Ha" Duo muttered sourly, the royal had punished him enough in his eyes, right now it felt like his hands would always be useless. The pair spending a very tense night in the barn, Maxwell too scared to make a run like in the past, while the King not comfortable with sleeping and being certain he'd wake up with the braided youth still at his side.

**oOoOo**

"You awake yet?" A deep voice queried, eyes flickering for a second before the blonde prince rolled onto his side making a disagreeable sound.

"Rashid it is too early." He complained.

Rashid huh?" The voice queried sounding somewhat suspicious.

Quatre frowning before slowly peeking at the male kneeling beside him, startled when recognising the body guard. "Trowa?" He stammered sitting up quickly, trying to push his hair back neatly, seeing a small smile grace the man's features.

"First time I'm heard you say my first name."

The empath was somewhat flustered "I apologise" He murmured hurriedly, quite annoyed the Air Falacian had approached him at this time, how long had he seen him sleep? "What are you doing here, should you not help, King Heero?"

Trowa chuckled relieved he had come to talk with the other like this, when not with all his airs and graces, Quatre was certainly cuter than normal.

"He's too busy babysitting to care where I am. Your friend is not the most agreeable."

"I wouldn't be either if someone tortured me just to stay put."

Dark green eyes glanced away, the guard unable to answer, both knew what the King had done, even if the rest of the people didn't, they just knew their friends too well. "He is a good person the King."

Quatre frustrated leaning back on his hands not really wanting to get dressed while the man was there "I didn't say differently, Duo however is not a person who responds well to mistreatment."

Trowa sighed, not having wanted to talk about this subject at all, fingers plucking at the green grass in consideration.

"If you are Arabian, why are you so light?" Trowa suddenly commented causing Quatre's aquamarine eyes to widen before flicking over to the Air Falacian.

"Your curiosity will get you in trouble one day." The blonde murmured wryly a slight smile turning his soft lips.

"Mm." Trowa agreed "But how else will I find out how to get you to kiss me?" Trowa's gaze was even, but the bridge of his nose was somewhat rosy.

Quatre wincing considerably, before huffily getting to his feet gathering different things together, sick of the sexual tension between them. He wasn't going to marry a fighter; he didn't have much respect for the Air Falacian people at all. "I'm sorry but it won't happen, I have other priorities" Quatre got out in a near sigh, before stalking away.

Barton scowling for a moment before getting to his feet, walking away from the youth back to the barn in long strides, slipping inside not ready to face too much more rejecting today.

The tall brunette inwardly groaned at the picture in front of him, "Heero don't do that!" He half hissed hurriedly making his way over to his friend who had been kicking the Rastleeian, frustration marring his features.

Heero's blue eyes slanting "He won't wake up, I had no choice."

"Yeah...really don't use that excuse before the people." Trowa muttered carefully bending down to pick up the teenager in his arms, the other's body lithe and overly thin thanks to not eating enough in his life time. "Just carry him like yesterday, be happy he's not awake and complaining."

Heero rolling his eyes but obediently pushed himself up onto his horse Wing. Settling the smaller one in front of him, wrapping him more in the scarlet red cloak "Fine we're leaving now."

"Shall I inform Quat?"

Heero frowned a strange glint in his eyes "Careful Barton, if you're thinking what I expect, you're making a mistake."

The guard folding his arms over his chest skeptical and somewhat annoyed "He'll like me back one day Heero."

The royal making a soft sound of disbelief in his throat, before moving his white horse past his childhood friend; what stupidity, the heir of the Arabian empire was not to be messed around with.

Quatre sighed attaching his gear to his Arabian horse Sandrock, drained from all the travel. It was true Maxwell was a dear friend but it wasn't safe for him to be travelling like this not with the bounty on his head. "Go away Barton" He sniped irritable, sensing the other behind him, hearing him step back in startlement. The teenager elegantly lifting himself up and onto the beautiful horse. Blue-green eyes settling on the tall Falacian.

"I was just letting you know we were leaving."

The blonde smiled pleasantly "Then thank you."

Trowa went to step away before faltering turning back some a stubborn set to his mouth "You're rather rude you know?"

The pretty blonde sending an apologetic look, "I am sorry I've offended you."

Causing Barton's frustration to grow, just unable to believe how manipulative the innocent youth was, yet somehow it just made him want him more.

Quatre's cheeks flushed, struggling with how the other's emotions spiraled, it hard to ignore someone's love when it was aimed towards you. It didn't even make much sense the Falacian barely know him, Allah he did not even know he was the future King of Arabia. The small blonde making a soft cry, the sound instantly sending his horse into a canter, the prince ignoring the other altogether, slowing to a trot beside Heero and the now sleepy lavender eyes that were watching the scenery go past. Duo rather placid right now which was unlike him.

**oOo** Please Review! **oOo**


	9. I want

**The Heart and His King**

**A/N:** Thank you my reviewers! Love you! Finally another chapter up. Please review! I shall send you cookies… Remember ^.^;; I'm putting this up late I'll recheck it... XD After sleep.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Gundum Wing this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also. I claim nothing but the plot :)

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Author:** Look up...

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships, language, violence

**oOoOo**

"Prince Duo how was your night?" The Winner queried politely.

"The pits, what else is new?" The other muttered, the sound bitter, making Heero's eyes flicker in irritation but he did not say a word.

Duo's response causing the blonde to give a faint laugh "Have you thought about what you will do in Air Falacia? You'll have an entire castle to do what you like in." The empath desperately wanting to improve how his friend felt.

The thin teenager straightening, leaning forward to better see Quatre. Starting as an arm abruptly wrapping around his waist, the action causing the braided teen's nose to crinkle in distaste. "Maybe make his life hell." Duo grumbled sarcastically before sighing. "Fates Ro can't I have my own horse? This really is unpleasant."

The King wondering if the youth ever didn't complain. "You would fall off, your hands are practically useless right now.

Duo growled slightly "Well... can't I ride beside you then? You'd save me right?" The words sickly sweet mimicking a romanticised girl.

Quatre choking back a laugh, while Heero only gritted his teeth, "Fine...we'll find a horse, you fall off or run away then you lose it. It'll be dead on the spot." Duo going rather quiet, at the words, obviously not liking the threat behind them.

"Should be a village not too far away Prince," Quatre offered, also rather murderous with the Falacian royal for threatening the animal's life for Duo's behavior. As one thing that did stand out about Maxwell was his love for those innocent, such as children or animals, Duo wouldn't endanger any life for a selfish cause.

**oOoOo Some hours later oOoOo**

"I want this one!" An excited teenager exclaimed, hovering over a midnight black horse.

Blue eyes studied the creature, rather displeased with the choice "No. Pick another." Heero decided the words monotone.

Confused when the youth spun, violet eyes dancing rebelliously, "No Heero! This one."

Frustrated the King looked back at the animal, eyes sliding over it cataloguing every inch of its body. "It's underweight, hurt, young, it'll die. Pick another." Heero repeated flatly.

A headache starting in his temples as the younger youth wailed, having wrapped his arms around the neck of the sickly creature "I don't care, please this one?"

"Fates" Heero muttered outloud ,starting to lose his temper at the other's mix of tantrum and just plain stupidity. "Do you want to kill it?" He snapped glowering somewhat.

The orphan only huffing, "No I'll look after him, his name can be Deathscythe." Heero a little disturbed by the morbid name.

Quatre sighed, outside leaning back against the barn wall beside the familiar and silent brunette Trowa. Understanding both points of view, Heero's fault really, you'd have to be a fool to take Duo to a place where an orphan mistreated anything was. It was like honey to a bee. Amused as the pair fought, the King with short sharp words, while his friend with dramatic demands and cries.

"Strange couple aren't they?" Trowa murmured.

The blonde glancing up at the emerald eyed man, "Yes, that I will say is true. The King won't win however."

Trowa was startled, hiking a brow, "He won't?" Rather doubtful, as he knew how stubborn his childhood friend was, it was a matter of pride in such moments.

Quatre smirked slightly "Just watch." He stated.

Heero felt like punching some sanity into the elfin youth, as lovely as the younger's lips were, right now he was hating his mouth. Were all Rastleeian's this loud?

"Pleeeeeease Heero , You said I could have a horse."

"You will, just not this one."

"Why not! I want this one, look at how sad he is." The teenager exclaimed hand running up and down the sickly creature's neck.

The chocolate haired king annoyed, "Exactly 'why' you're picking another."

"You're such a bastard Yuy! You have no heart at all!" His voice was picking up pitch, causing the King's eye to twitch a touch, knowing his entourage would easily hear this. "You're always yelling at me, and hurting me, and what you did to me last night" He wailed, causing some pink to tint the King's features.

"I didn't do anything!" He snapped back.

Alarmed as the thin teen's voice lifted even more "See and now you're lying! Remember you made me do all those horrible things and...and..." Heero absolutely horrified when the Rastaleeian burst into tears.

Trowa's mouth having dropped. The King only able to look at the other for a few seconds more before making a hasty retreat "Keep the horse." He muttered harshly making a rather hurried exit.

Duo cracking open an eye, before cheering, a grin on his features.

Trowa a little concerned ...the Heart, could he possibly be evil?

"Isn't he beautiful Quat?" Duo sung happily, the Arabian prince laughing softly.

"He is."

Trowa sheepishly rubbing his neck feeling awkard, the Rastleeian had succeeded in scaring Heero completely away. He wasn't sure anyone had managed to do that before.

**oOoOo Outside oOoOoOo**

Trowa walked over to his friend who was standing far away from the people in their entourage, the royal seeming to have a black cloud over his head. Absolutely furious. "..Ah... remember the words forgive and forget?" He tried fruitlessly.

"The brat just made it sound like I bloody raped him!" Heero growled, face expressionless but eyes alight with fury.

"Well...ah not completely depends on how someone perceived them."

"Hn"

The bodyguard sighing, realising by some of the dark looks soldiers sent their way, that Heero hadn't been the only one who had figured on that either. The pair watching as the Heart walked out, Quatre leading the sickly horse. Both a little taken aback at how happy Duo looked right then, laughing while talking animatedly with the shorter blonde "Maybe... if you give him things he'll always be like that?" Trowa wondered outloud.

The royal at his side snorting, "Doubtful."

The pair trying not to worry too much as some of the guards helped the Heart up onto the horse, both wary, knowing Duo couldn't hold the reins. "Why did I marry him?"

"Because you were impatient?" Trowa offered. Heero making a frustrated sound before walking off to get up on his own horse, Trowa sighing, emerald green eyes only seeing Quat and the soft real smiles he had for the Rastaleein, the gentleness in his eyes. He wanted that...why did Quat make it so hard? It's not like kissing or holding a person was commitment or something, he wasn't even giving him a chance.

Duo couldn't help but smile as his new horse moved forward, not even minding that Heero was at his side. He'd never ever had a horse before and Deathscythe was beautiful, he could tell already he had a good nature. The youth letting his shaking hands rest on the other's mane, unable to really hold onto it; the damage making it impossible to control their movements but he felt happy, something he hadn't felt in some time. "How old's your horse Hee-chan?" Duo queried unable to go too long without talking, the lack of malice having startled the King slightly.

"He's seven years old."

Duo grinned "Wow, sounds like he's been a part of your life for long time huh?"

"Hn." Heero responded, seeing the flash of discomfort go through his new bride's eyes, instantly forcing himself to say something more."Wing is a War horse."

Duo sent a puzzled glance at the animal "Oh. Why War? You guys don't actually kill people do you?"

Heero was annoyed "Idiot, course we do."

Duo scowled "That's horrible."

Heero was unperturbed "No war is good for the land, however after my father's Heart died we have not been involved with any wars."

Violet eyes were curious "Why not?"

"We would lose. With you we'll win again of course."

Duo stricken "What? I'm not helping you do any killing, thats immoral."

Heero's nose crinkling a little "You're too emotional." He just said flatly.

"Better then being a loveless bastard with a rock for a heart." Duo remarked tone cutting.

Heero silent deciding he wasn't going to even try to explain things to the child, he was too naive. Immoral how foolish. The day continuing, half conversations passing between them, but nothing really worthwhile being said to one another; the King too tired of dealing with the talkative male, while Duo wanting to be anywhere but there altogether.

Meanwhile further back in the entourage two other men were having a battle all on their own. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"But... you don't even know what sort of person I am. Can't you give me a chance?" The baritone voice pleaded, causing Quatre to feel somewhat guilty, a sidelong glance sent the taller one's way.

The two riding side by side, legs brushing occasionally "Listen, you are a good person, but I can't my family wouldn't agree."

Trowa frowning "...So..apologize later? You can't tell me you think it's wrong."

The Arabian rubbing one of his pale hands over the back of his golden horse, "I wish to be with someone from my own Kingdom, its nothing personal Sir Barton."

Emerald eyes actually glared at the petite male, hands tightening on the reins, wanting to do so many things right now, but the fact there was so many people around made that rather impossible. Seeing the cautious glance Quat sent him "Keep deluding yourself." He finally muttered, "You'll see you're wrong, being with someone shouldn't matter on where you were born." He grumbled.

Quatre actually groaning when the hurt man left his side; it exhausting to fight off the other's interest, having thought that a male's pride could only take so much. Trowa's however seemed to be determined to take quite a battering.

**oOo** Please Review! **oOo**


End file.
